


Пожизненное одиночество

by Easy_Owl



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, First Time, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easy_Owl/pseuds/Easy_Owl
Summary: Следуя приказам, Хакс теряет себя.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life Sentence, No Cellmate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576881) by [hollycomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollycomb/pseuds/hollycomb). 



> Перевод по этому тексту не первый. Делался для себя, не взыщите за неказистость.  
> Приятного чтения.

Никому на этой крошащейся планете Хакс не доверяет поиски Рена. Он отправляется сам, взяв с собой двоих доверенных людей. Генерал ожидает найти его либо волокущим за собой вновь пойманную беглянку, либо кромсающим деревья в несвоевременном приступе ярости. Но, когда Хакс находит Рена, он, поверженный, лежит на краю ширящегося разлома и истекает кровью.  
  
\- В той девчонке присутствует Сила, - хрипит Рен, едва они оказываются в грузовом отсеке шаттла; двое офицеров пилотируют корабль, уводя его прочь с орбиты Старкиллера. Хаксу уже приходилось слышать это оправдание.  
  
\- Вам нужна медицинская помощь, - отвечает он совсем не так едко, как собирался; Хакс все еще несколько ошеломлен уязвленным видом вздорного и нетерпеливого ученика Сноука.  
  
Рана, перехлестнувшая лицо Рена, выглядит, как насмешка от противника, и генералу хватает одного взгляда на нее, чтобы понять, насколько это унизительно. Он не спрашивает кто это сделал — мусорщица или ее дружок-предатель.  
  
\- Сноук звал меня, - говорит Рен, медленно поднимая голову, и Хакс снова видит его окровавленное лицо. Магистр сидит, прислонившись спиной к стене; его шлем найти не успели. - Я знаю, я почувствовал.  
  
\- Сейчас Вы не в том состоянии, чтобы видеться с ним.  
  
\- Я должен... Я...  
  
\- Не глупите, Рен, у Вас дыра в боку. - Тот прикрывает рану ладонью, словно пытаясь спрятать от чужих глаз, но кровь все равно продолжает мерно капать на пол. - Бластер?  
  
\- Энергетический арбалет, - Рен вновь склоняет голову так, что спутанные волосы занавешивают его лицо. Хакс отмечает про себя, что не мешало бы обстричь его в соответствии с предписаниями устава Первого Ордена, регламентирующими внешний вид, насильно, если понадобится. - Это был мой... Вуки Соло.  
  
\- Что, простите? - упоминание Соло становится неожиданностью, хотя Хакс слышал о том, что он помогал предателю и мусорщице осуществить их план. Рен лишь качает головой.  
  
\- Мне нужно в медотсек, - говорит он, пока их шаттл проводит стыковку с Финалайзером, - затем я отправлюсь к Сноуку.  
  
\- Не нужно, чтобы кто-то видел Вас в таком состоянии. Отправляйтесь сразу в свою каюту. Я приведу врача, которому мы можем доверять.  
  
\- Мы? - в голосе Рена звучит неприкрытое изумление. - С каких пор... Вы-то и не хотите, чтобы я показывался вот так перед командой? Всегда считал, что это Вас лишь позабавит.  
  
\- Это было бы оскорблением надежд, возлагаемых на Вас Верховным лидером.  
  
Хакс разделяет мнение Рена - его бы это действительно позабавило.  
  
  
  
**  
Он берет выздоровление Рена под личный контроль и сейчас меряет шагами переднюю комнату его апартаментов, пока врач производит необходимые процедуры. Каюта Рена предсказуемо аскетичная. Единственным элементом интерьера, нарушающим общую обезличенность, является старый смятый шлем на пьедестале, нарочито выставленный напоказ. Ужасная безвкусица.  
  
\- Он поправится, - сообщает врач, покидая спальню Рена; он держит под мышкой портативный диагностический аппарат, а приземистый дроид-хирург скользит следом за ним. - Он не позволил мне нанести заживляющую мазь на лицо, - добавляет врач. - Рана не серьезная, но своевременное лечение предотвратило бы образование шрама.  
  
\- Не беспокойтесь, - отвечает Хакс, вспомнив об испещренной рубцами коже Сноука. Видимо, Рен считает, что будет выглядеть внушительнее, если обзаведется хотя бы одним. Либо таким образом он пытается впечатлить Верховного лидера. - Вы что-нибудь дали ему?  
  
\- Да, я назначил ему болеутоляющее и кое-что, чтобы снять шок.  
  
\- Шок?  
  
\- Согласно обследованию — лишь легкая степень. Лекарство поможет ему уснуть. Я навещу пациента завтра утром. Он потерял много крови и по пробуждении будет слаб. Прислать медсестру, чтобы приглядела за ним?  
  
\- Не стоит, - отказывается Хакс. Сноуку бы это не понравилось; среди среднего медицинского персонала Финалайзера нет людей с соответствующим допуском секретности. - Я справлюсь сам. Вы свободны.  
  
\- Есть, сэр, - врач озадаченно хмурится и покидает каюту; его дроид следует за ним по пятам. Дверь беззвучно закрывается.  
  
Хакс делает глубокий вдох и распрямляет плечи. Меньше всего ему хочется нянчиться с Реном, но таково пожелание Сноука. Хакс уже распорядился взять курс на планету Верховного лидера — тот пожелал, чтобы Рена доставили непосредственно к нему. Вероятно, дальнейшее «обучение» не могло продолжаться посредством голосвязи.  
  
Хакс перепроверяет свой коммуникатор несколько раз, - все должно быть готово для их путешествия к цитадели Сноука, которое займет три дня даже на полной скорости, - оттягивая момент, когда нужно будет зайти в спальню к Рену.  
  
Сноук не славится гостеприимством и открытостью, и генерал, никогда не встречавший его лично, гадает, удостоится ли он такой чести на этот раз, или ему просто скомандуют десантировать Рена на планету и убираться прочь.  
  
По прошествии часа Хакс решает, что будет благоразумно проверить состояние магистра. Он подходит к двери в спальню; врач оставил ее открытой. Рен лежит в постели, сложив свои до неприличия длинные ноги на одну из подушек. Вторая лежит у него на лице. Неужто плачет?  
  
\- Позвать врача? - резко и в полный голос спрашивает Хакс, обозначая свое присутствие и давая Рену понять, как он раздражен всем происходящим. Рен замирает и, вроде бы даже перестает дышать. Он убирает подушку с лица; нет, не плачет, кажется, он пытался удушиться со стыда.  
  
\- Вы все еще здесь? - спрашивает он глухо и зло. - Убирайтесь!  
  
\- И не подумаю. Вы переживаете шок и нуждаетесь в наблюдении, а на борту на данный момент нет больше никого, кто мог бы взять на себя эту ношу. У меня есть приказ — доставить Вас к Сноуку, так что...  
  
Сперва Хакс ощущает лишь давление на горле, а затем его голос обрывается, и все тело инстинктивно напрягается в ответ на неясную угрозу. Ярость Рена захлестывает его, накрывает с головой, отравляет собой, молниеносным вирусом проникая под кожу, оседает болью в затылке и бисером холодного пота на висках. Он не успевает толком запаниковать, как хватка на горле ослабевает, позволяя сделать резкий вдох. Такой у Рена способ сказать «заткнись».  
  
\- Чертов... - он давится воздухом, все еще задыхаясь, и держится за дверной косяк, ощущая слабость в коленях, - ублюдок!  
  
Рен лишь хмыкает самодовольно и вновь накрывается подушкой.  
  
\- Не представляете, как Вы правы, - отвечает он и словно бы шмыгает носом. - Проваливайте, генерал, - говорит он уже спокойным голосом. - Я Вам не подчиняюсь.  
  
\- Вы подчиняетесь Сноуку, - Хакс почти вернул себе власть над голосом. Он стоит прямо и со злостью смотрит на упрямца: Рен прекрасно понимает, что легко одолел бы его и без Силы. Хакс способен руководить сражением на поле, но поединок не был его сильной стороной. Все его предыдущие победы были результатом разнообразных стратегий и тактик, и он с нетерпением ждал дня, когда сможет уничтожить Рена так же, как и всех своих предыдущих оппонентов. - Я здесь, чтобы убедиться, что Вы сами себя не прикончите, - притворство чистой воды, но Хаксу так проще. - Вы ранены, и пока Ваш врач не скажет мне, что шок миновал, Ваша жизнь находится под моей ответственностью. Мне дан четкий приказ доставить Вас к Сноуку, и он ожидает...  
  
\- Ладно, хватит! - повышает голос Рен и сбрасывает подушку, сердито глядя на Хакса. Рана на лице все еще открыта, хотя выглядит не так ужасно, после того, как ее обработал доктор. - Я не хочу слушать монолог о том, почему Вы обязаны быть сиделкой. Очевидно же, что Вас заставили.  
  
Хакс едва не начинает доказывать обратное, но пересиливает себя. Отчасти потому, что не уверен, что не потеряет сознание, если его снова схватит за горло незримая рука. Он разворачивается на каблуках и оставляет Рена изображать обиду в одиночестве.  
  
  
***  
Рен спит, когда Хакс тихо ускользает в кают-компанию. Там, сидя над тарелкой чего-то густого, названного поваром супом и сдобренного специями ровно настолько, чтобы блюдо стало съедобным, он впервые слышит слух, — Рен убил Хана Соло.  
  
Офицеры за столом, кажется, как и Хакс, осведомлены, что Соло был отцом Рена. Генерал помешивает суп, обдумывая услышанное. Он чувствует, что на него смотрят остальные, в ожидании, что он внесет свою лепту в обсуждение.  
  
\- Вы виделись с ним после эвакуации, сэр? С Реном, - не выдерживает настырный капитан Йонке.  
  
Хакс не торопится с ответом, промокая губы салфеткой.  
  
\- Рен на борту Финалайзера, - отвечает он, стремясь подать информацию, как некую угрозу. Однако безуспешно, ведь он прежде позволял себе шутки в адрес магистра в присутствии этих людей. И теперь они выжидательно смотрят на него со смесью смятения и любопытства, ожидая услышать больше. - У него свои приказы от Сноука, - Хакс смело использует это имя вместо щита, - а у меня — свои.  
  
Присутствующие слаженно кивают и разочарованно возвращаются к своим тарелкам, поняв, что не услышат от него никаких комментариев касательно Соло. Брендол Хакс питал отвращение к пустой болтовне, но к сплетням в особенности. Однажды он отвесил пощечину шестилетнему сыну за то, что тот повторил за матерью что-то нелицеприятное об их соседе, который не нравился отцу.  
  
***  
После обеда Хакс поспешно возвращается в каюту Рена, задаваясь вопросом, можно ли оставить этого глупца одного хотя бы не надолго. Сердце взволнованно ускоряет ритм. Рен и в лучшее время бывает непредсказуем, что уж говорить о моментах, когда он встречается лицом к лицу с эмоциональным кризисом, например, после убийства родного отца.  
  
Генерала встречает тишина, но не успевает он пройти через переднюю комнату, как слышит приглушенные ругательства из спальни. Постель пуста, а простыни смяты так, словно бы Рен метался в кошмаре; из открытой двери ванной комнаты льется свет. Хакс не видит Рена, но слышит, как рвано тот дышит.  
  
\- Мне вызвать врача? - интересуется Хакс.  
  
\- Хватит это спрашивать, - голос Рена снова тихий и спокойный, как если бы он говорил через свою маску, но без привычной искусственности, придаваемой вокодером.  
  
Хакс задумывается, а есть ли у Рена запасной шлем? Или у него их несколько припрятано на верхней полке шкафа? Они все одинаковые или все же отличаются хоть чуть-чуть?  
  
\- Но это важно, - возражает Хакс. - Что с вами? Вам больно? - вырывается вопрос, который Хакс даже не собирался задавать.  
  
Повисает неуютная тишина, пока они оба пытаются понять к чему это было.  
  
\- Боль не имеет значения, - буркает Рен в ответ; Хакс закатывает глаза.  
  
\- Какое мудрое изречение. Я собираюсь работать тут, в передней комнате. В свете произошедших событий работы много, так что если Вам нужна медицинская помощь — говорите сейчас. Я не люблю, когда меня отвлекают от написания отчетов.  
  
\- И что Вы напишете обо мне? - снова тихо спрашивает Рен, не то угрожая, не то поддразнивая. С самой первой их встречи Хакс не может отделаться от ощущения, что Рен посмеивается над ним про себя, но сейчас этого чувства не возникает. - Что Вы доложите о том, как нашли меня?  
  
\- Эта информация не для отчетов Ордена, - Хакс решает так за секунду до ответа. - Сноук требует сообщать наиболее важную информацию напрямую через голографическую связь. Я не вижу смысла протоколировать обстоятельства Вашего... возвращения.  
  
\- И Вы пришли лично, - смеется Рен. - Неужто так сильно хотите выслужиться?  
  
\- Тогда большинство офицеров были охвачены паникой. К тому же, ответственность за Вашу эвакуацию была возложена на меня, и я не мог доверить ее проведение никому другому.  
  
Рен молчит. Хаксу интересно, посмотрел ли он в глаза Хана Соло, прежде, чем убить его. Рассудив, он приходит к выводу, что смог бы поступить так же со своим отцом, если бы понадобилось. Он восторгался им, но связь между ними была скорее профессиональной, нежели родственной. Хакс являлся частью династии, как новобранец является частью армии: надеясь вырасти в звании, подчиняясь приказам, пока не закончатся те, кому надо подчиняться. И если бы отцеубийство было ключом к положению Брендола Хакса-страшего, тот бы разочаровался в сыне, если бы тот не воспользовался такой возможностью. Только вот Соло занимал в жизни Рена совсем иное место. Это убийство было чем-то очень личным для него. Хаксу становится любопытно, был ли это прямой приказ Сноука или же собственная инициатива Рена, желающего доказать свою преданность.  
  
\- Оставьте свои вопросы за порогом моей каюты, - рявкает Рен. Хакс вздрагивает, смутившись; он не почувствовал никакого вторжения в свой разум.  
  
Рен вываливается из ванной в одном полотенце. На его боку белеет повязка.  
  
-Вы так зациклены на материальном, - едва не рычит он, стоя на пороге. - Вам никогда не понять хитросплетений Темной Стороны. Там нет прямых путей. И Вы мыслите ограниченно и поверхностно, — я не заинтересован в построении карьеры.  
  
\- Вам следует позволить врачу вылечить этот шрам, - говорит Хакс, трогая пальцем свою переносицу. Происходящее его забавляет, хоть он и не планировал сердить Рена; каким-то невероятным образом это стало его призванием. - Вам не идет.  
  
Он поворачивается к Рену спиной, внутренне готовясь вновь ощутить хватку на горле, но опасения оказываются пустыми. Дверь в ванную с шумом закрывается; мгновение спустя раздается глухой звук удара, а за ним следует лязгающая капель - в стальную раковину осыпаются осколки разбитого Реном зеркала.  
  
***  
Хакс рывком просыпается и осознает, что уснул, сидя за столом, угнездившись щекой на датападе. Так же внезапно он понимает, что не спал как следует почти сорок восемь часов. Он садится прямо, морщась сначала от боли в шее, а затем при виде смазанных разводов на экране датапада, который, впрочем, тут же протирает рукавом. Хакс отчаянно нуждается в душе и нормальной постели. Он практически спит, когда встает со стула, думая об огромной кровати Рена, в частности о том узком участке с края, который ее владелец не оккупировал. Генерал всегда был недоволен своим не внушительным телосложением, но сейчас оно было весьма кстати. Он вполне может занять край упомянутой кровати на время, чтобы восстановить ясность мыслительного процесса.  
  
В комнате Рена темно; модуль управления на стене сообщает, что мощность освещения составляет четыре процента. Рен, огромный и нескладный, спит в позе эмбриона, заняв центр постели. Кровать, к слову, размером под стать своему владельцу и является уникальным предметом мебели во всей каюте (да и на всем корабле), — Рен заказывал ее специально. Невысокая, она занимает практически всю крохотную спальню, но остается достаточно места для беспрепятственного прохода к шкафу и в ванную. И, несмотря на все это, пятки магистра рыцарей Рен едва ли не свисают с края матраса. Его волосы разметались по подушке и закрывают лицо. Рен наполовину укрыт простыней, от чего кажется, что он спит голым. Хакс морщится и планирует стратегическое отступление. В его собственных апартаментах, более скромных по размерам, в нижнем ящике шкафа лежат целых три одобренных уставом пижамы, но он не может оставить Рена даже ненадолго, даже в угоду собственному комфорту. Рен уже расколошматил зеркало, а тут достаточно и других острых предметов. Сноук не обрадуется, если его любимый ученик покалечится, находясь под присмотром генерала.  
  
Хакс подкрадывается к кровати и осторожно садится на край, через плечо поглядывая на Рена. Он не до конца уверен насколько чутко может спать носитель Силы. Хакс когда-то проводил исследование, желая узнать о Силе больше, но информации в архивах было прискорбно мало. Очевидно, все секреты передаются напрямую от учителя к ученику, и ни Сноук, ни Рен не станут делиться с ним своими знаниями.  
  
Он не спеша разувается и ставит сапоги к стене, носками в обратную сторону. В точности, как велят предписания. Порой ему кажется, что призрак отца наблюдает за ним, пока он совершает действия, подобные этому: все эти маленькие, точно выверенные ритуалы, требующие щепетильности в исполнении, дабы выразить свое почтение Ордену и снискать одобрительный взгляд.  
  
Хакс устало трет лицо, измученный собственными разрозненными мыслями. Необходимо поспать, чтобы рассудок прояснился. Рен оккупировал обе подушки: одну он обнимает, а на второй покоится его лохматая голова; но и сам матрас оказывается достаточно мягким. Хакс устраивается на самом краю, настолько далеко от Рена, насколько позволяет имеющееся пространство, и засыпает практически мгновенно.  
  
Его захватывает спутанный сон: рабочий кабинет отца; его собственный голос, громогласно провозглашающий конец Новой Республики; и Рен. Он воет раненным зверем и крушит оборудование на мостике Финалайзера, оставляя за собой след из капель крови. На нем надета маска Вейдера, и он пытается сорвать ее, но безуспешно. Маска лишь режет ему лицо до крови, стекающей по шее. Хакс тянется к нему, желая успокоить, боясь, что он в своем нарастающем безумии разрушит все, но Рен закрывается Силой, как щитом, и держит Хакса на расстоянии вытянутой руки.  
  
Хакс просыпается в темноте и осознает, что он не один. И что спит в одежде — ремень до боли впивается в бока. Он вздрагивает от ужаса, когда осознает, что над ним нависает Рен, и боится увидеть на нем маску Вейдера. Но глаза быстро привыкают к темноте, и Хакс видит сперва его бледную кожу, а затем и рану, пересекающую лицо; наконец, он вспоминает, что делает тут.  
  
\- Вы спите в моей кровати, - констатирует Рен. Хаксу интересно, не говорил ли он во сне. Рен удивлен, пугающе спокоен и, опираясь на локоть, испытующе всматривается в лицо Хакса. С такого ракурса он выглядит еще более внушительным. Генерал сглатывает ком в горле. Его сердце все еще колотится от неприятного сна, а опасная близость Рена не дает ему успокоиться.  
  
\- Мне был необходим отдых, - отвечает Хакс; он чувствует, как в этот самый момент Рен изучает его, пропускает его мысли через свои незримые пальцы. - Присматривать за Вами дело неблагодарное и утомительное.  
  
\- Вы ранены, - замечает Рен. От непривычной деликатности вторжения в разум становится так жутко, что по коже бегут мурашки; Хакс ощущает себя загнанной в угол дичью и не находит в себе сил пошевелиться.  
  
\- Что, простите? - осведомляется он в ответ, прилагая усилия, чтобы голос звучал твердо. - Я вовсе не ранен. Не понимаю, о чем Вы говорите.  
  
\- О Вашей гордости. Ваших планах. Вы уязвлены и удивлены тому, что все еще живы, несмотря на ваши провалы.  
  
\- Ах это, - Хакс отводит взгляд в сторону. Он вдруг понимает, отчего так замер — любое его движение будет истолковано Реном как попытка к побегу, поэтому он и остается неподвижным, дабы продемонстрировать отсутствие страха перед ним. - Разумеется, я разочарован, - продолжает Хакс, разглядывая гладкую ручку дверцы шкафа. - Это весьма досадно, но я не воспринимаю произошедшее, как личное поражение. Просто не повезло. А вот Вы - единственный, кто был там, в осцилляторе. Вы позволили мятежникам напасть, и вместо того, чтобы остановить их, занялись решением личных проблем. Это Ваш провал, не мой.  
  
\- Вероятно, Вы правы.  
  
Хакс вздрагивает от удивления, услышав это признание, но все равно не сводит глаз с дверцы шкафа. Он чувствует, как Рен обхватывает пальцами его челюсть, поворачивая его голову к себе, пока их глаза не встречаются. Чужой взгляд мерцает в темноте, как ловушка, и в качестве наживки обещает ответы на незаданные вопросы.  
  
\- Вы хотите спросить меня о моем отце, - говорит он, и Хакс чувствует тепло его дыхания.  
  
С солидным опозданием он осознает, что прилечь поспать на краешке кровати в присутствии Рена было очень и очень неразумно; не иначе, как отупел от усталости. Но сожалеть о сделанном поздно и бессмысленно и ему остается только обдумывать каждый свой ход и делать вид, будто бы он не понимает, что Рен видит его насквозь и намеренно препятствует каждой его попытке ускользнуть.  
  
\- И что с того? Разумеется, я хочу Вас спросить о нем. Остальные говорят, что Вы убили его. Весьма прискорбно, что сперва Вы не потрудились обезвредить установленные им бомбы.  
  
\- Вы не боитесь меня, - хмурится Рен и слегка наклоняет голову, словно пытаясь разглядеть, что на самом деле скрывается под тонкой пленкой спокойствия Хакса.  
  
\- А я должен? - не то чтобы это было не правдой, просто «бояться» это не то слово. - Только потому, что Вы используете свои мистические способности, как школьный хулиган? Или потому, что Вы приводите в негодность оборудование посредством своего светового меча, когда что-то идет вразрез с Вашими желаниями? Это поэтому мне нужно Вас опасаться?  
  
Рен негромко смеется, и Хакс чувствует его смех на своей коже. Пальцы Рена все еще на его нижней челюсти, мягко отстукивают неспешный ритм, пока он внимательно смотрит в спокойные глаза Хакса.  
  
\- Мы так ужасно одиноки, - говорит Рен, - когда предстаем перед ним. Не связанные ни друг с другом, ни с ним, ни с кем-либо еще, кто бы знал, каково это стоять там и отвечать перед ним, когда мы не оправдываем его ожиданий. Сегодня мы оба потерпели неудачу. Вы были там один, и он велел Вам отыскать меня. Каково это было?  
  
\- Вы общались с ним наедине множество раз.  
  
Рен говорит о Сноуке, и Хаксу чрезвычайно хочется подчеркнуть то, что его совершенно не трогает манера и обстоятельства их взаимодействия. В системе субординации Сноук тот, кто отдает приказы, а Хакс тот, кто им следует. Он не восхищается Сноуком, как Рен. От Верховного лидера генералу требуется только дозволение продолжить выполнение своей работы. Рену же нужно нечто сверх того, возможно, чтобы его любили. Или восторгались и всячески одобряли. Идиот.  
  
\- От таких, как Сноук, вы ничего подобного не дождетесь, - говорит Хакс, чувствуя Рена в своей голове, зная, что тот слышит все его мысли.  
  
\- А от кого _Вы_ получаете это? - рот Рена дергается, практически складываясь в улыбку. Выглядит он при этом довольно зловеще, с этой раной, располовинившей его лицо. Улыбка только усугубляет эффект. - Ммм? Кто одаривает Вас любовью, генерал Хакс? Кто восторгается Вами? Или хотя бы одобряет? - Он думает об отце Хакса, находит нужные воспоминания и вытягивает их на поверхность, словно стервятник, потрошащий падаль.  
  
\- Это не имеет для меня никакого значения, - отвечает Хакс. - Полагаете, только лорд ситхов, или кем Вы себя там считаете, способен отстраниться от слабостей, которые влекут за собой эмоциональные привязанности? Если так, то Вы непростительно наивны. Сегодня я отдал приказ, оборвавший жизни миллиардов людей, и меня это не гложет. Люди ничтожны, недолговечны, заменяемы, в них нет ничего особенного. А привязанность к чему-то непостоянному и пустому не приносит пользы никому, даже детям. Особенно им. Вы рыдаете в подушку из-за того, что убили одного человека. Я бы убил своего отца, если бы того потребовала ситуация, так что Вы вовсе не так уникальны, как считаете, Кайло.  
  
\- Не говорите об этом так, - Рен перемещает ладонь с челюсти Хакса на его горло, вжимая пальцы в кожу, в каком-то мгновении от того, чтобы перекрыть ему воздух. - Мое решение зависело только от меня, - его голос дрожит. - Никто не просил меня об этом. Вам же был отдан приказ, чтобы погубить те миллиарды. Вам не понять каково это, Вы лишь пес, выполняющий команды хозяина.  
  
\- Я понимаю ценность власти, - Хакс не разрывает зрительного контакта, будто его ничуть не беспокоит цепкая ладонь Рена на собственной шее. - Ценность настоящей, осязаемой силы, а не той невидимой магии, что вместо спасения базы велит мне прикончить папочку.  
  
Хакс даже доволен собой, когда пальцы Рена с силой сдавливают его горло, но чувство самодовольства быстро отпускает, когда настает необходимость сделать вдох.  
  
_«И это Вы зовете контролем?_ \- думает он, надеясь, что Рен слушает и эти мысли. - _Вас так легко спровоцировать. Вы словно ребенок, вечно пребывающий на грани истерики.»_  
  
\- А Вы никогда не позволяете себе сорваться, - говорит Рен, все еще не ослабляя хватки; Хакс обзаведется ожерельем из синяков, если выживет. - Вы не позволяете себе и мысли о том, что Вы сам — живой человек. Всегда так невозмутимы, спокойны и собраны. Но в безразличии нет силы. Величайшая мощь черпается в гневе, ярости, ненависти и мщении, и эти чувства не рождаются из пустоты.  
  
Он отпускает Хакса, позволяя ему сделать долгожданный вдох. Тот хватается за горло и перекатывается на бок; сердце колотится, норовя выскочить из груди. Рен все еще за его спиной, тянет за чертов ремень, врезавшийся в тело.  
  
\- Вам следует отпустить себя, - от непривычных ноток в его голосе по затылку Хакса ползут мурашки. - И в этом я могу Вам помочь.  
  
Это ощущение, когда контрастно-холодный воздух комнаты внезапно проходится по голой заднице, хорошо знакомо Хаксу еще с Академии. Он не спал ни с кем с самого выпуска, да и до него это чаще случалось не по его воле. Мальчишкой он, бывало, мечтал о чем-то, вроде Силы, о незримой и непреклонной мощи, что сметет его врагов. Он был уязвимой целью из-за отца. По этой же причине его обидчики были защищены наилучшим образом, — они знали, что ему будет слишком стыдно, слишком страшно запятнать семейное имя, что он никогда не донесет на них. Но в итоге все обернулось довольно неплохо. Это закалило Хакса, бурлящая острая ненависть укрепила природные механизмы защиты, помогла защитить последнюю его слабость — честь семьи. Рен, вероятно, прав насчет гнева, ярости и мщения - все его обидчики мертвы, а он не замарал руки и каплей их крови. Хакс на расстоянии наблюдал, как они молят о милосердии, но каждый раз неизменно подходил достаточно близко, чтобы увидеть в их диком взгляде проскочившую искру узнавания и осознания.  
  
\- Все хорошо, - голос Рена царапает слух. - Я понимаю, я знаю. Если хотите, чтобы я остановился, я не буду настаивать. Просто знайте это. Вы вольны уйти, если желаете.  
  
Это вызов. Хакс выгибается в руках Рена и скалится, уткнувшись в матрас.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, не останавливайтесь, - говорит он совершенно серьезно; Хаксу кажется, что он горит, и он собирается продлить это чувство как можно дольше. - Всегда было интересно есть ли у Вас член или Вы просто его кастрированная ручная зверушка.  
  
\- Да неужели? - довольно хмыкает Рен. Хакс чувствует, как о его голый зад трется горячая твердая плоть. Ему становится смешно от того факта, что Рен уже возбужден. - Вот так вот безбоязненно и легко отдаетесь мне? - спрашивает он, сжимая его ягодицу.  
  
Хакс лишь пожимает плечами.  
  
\- Меня разбирает любопытство, - отвечает он. - Вы как научный эксперимент, вышедший из-под контроля. Весьма интересно, как же Вы трахаетесь.  
  
\- Узнаете.  
  
Что-то со свистом рассекает воздух, и Хакс замирает на месте, решив, что это световой меч Рена. Перед его глазами промчалась целая галерея неаппетитных картин, прежде, чем он решается обернуться и видит, что это всего лишь баночка смазки, притянутая Силой из ванной комнаты. Хакс подавляет смешок; ему совсем не стыдно за свои предпочтения, и если Рен собирается унизить его посредством секса, то его ждет серьезное разочарование.  
  
\- И часто Вас трахают, генерал? - спрашивает Рен, погружая пальцы в смазку.  
  
\- Не понимаю, чем Вам может быть полезна данная информация.  
  
\- Значит, не часто.  
  
Впервые Рен говорит нечто, что заставляет Хакса залиться краской. К счастью, в комнате темно, да и Хакс лежит, уткнувшись лицом в матрас, предлагая свой зад чисто на деловой основе. Это кажется настолько уместным, что даже странно, что этого не произошло раньше. Секс — это всего лишь недолгая и острая забава между двумя людьми, которые, теоретически, способны уничтожить друг друга. Кроме Рена, в окружении Хакса нет людей, подходящих на эту роль. Рена, с его дурацкой маской, тягой к порче всего ценного ввиду своей безнаказанности и нелепо длинными пальцами, два из которых в этот самый момент изучающе проникают в Хакса. Когда Рен задевает пальцами простату, Хакс ощутимо вздрагивает, а удовольствие простреливает вдоль позвоночника.  
  
\- Просто трахни меня, - цедит Хакс, смущенный реакцией своего тела. - Я тебе не замок, так что прекрати изображать взломщика. Если твой член на что-то способен — используй его.  
  
\- Не замок, - соглашается Рен, вынимая пальцы, и, наконец-то, снимает пижамные штаны. - Вот уж действительно.  
  
Он смазывает себя, бесстыже протискивает головку между его ягодиц и толкается вперед. Хаксу не хочется признавать, но Рен определенно больше, чем он себе представлял, а представлял он и без того не скромные размеры, исходя из пропорций его тела.  
  
_«Расслабься,_ \- говорит Рен, нет, _думает_. Хакс ощущает его слова, как прикосновение, что вместе с током крови проносится по всему телу и заставляет кости плавиться.  
  
\- Говори вслух, - через сбивающееся дыхание отвечает Хакс. - Я тебе предложил свою задницу, а не голову.  
  
\- Я уже бывал в твоей голове.  
  
\- И это одна из наименее... ох... наименее приятных черт в тебе, а список длинный.  
  
\- И все же ты сейчас здесь, - говорит Рен едва ли не нараспев. - С охотой подставляешься под мой член.  
  
Рен способен в своих формулировках перескакивать от речей, более уместных в помпезных театральных постановках Старой Республики, к фразочкам подростка, мнящего себя остроумным.  
  
Хакс открывает рот, пачкая слюной простыню, но не издает не звука. Он молчал всегда, с самого первого раза, даже когда начал получать удовольствие от происходящего. Ему было нестерпимо стыдно во время секса кричать, словно животное.  
  
\- Нет, ты не понял сути, - Рен уже полностью внутри него, по крайней мере, должен быть, если только его хер длиной не два фута; Хакс совершенно точно уверен, что в нем никогда не было даже инородных предметов таких размеров. - Нужно отпустить себя, - он склоняется, прижимаясь к спине Хакса, и шепчет ему на ухо, - без этого тебя, считай, и не трахали.  
  
\- Тебе-то уж об этом все известно, - выдыхает Хакс и прогибается в спине, безуспешно пытаясь уйти от вторжения; ему практически не больно, просто слишком много Рена, которому мало быть внутри — он нависает над Хаксом живым шатром, окружает собой.  
  
\- Я подрастерял навык, это верно, - Рен все еще говорит ему на ухо, задевая теплыми губами край. - Я не делал ничего подобного, пожалуй, с тех пор, как тренировки вытеснили из моей жизни все остальное. То, как я чувствую тебя целиком, весьма увлекает и волнует. Не думал, что это будет так легко.  
  
_Легко..._ Хакс замирает и напрягается в ответ на это слово.  
  
\- Тшшш, - Рен успокаивающе гладит Хакса по волосам, но тот дергается прочь от прикосновения. Тихий смех Рена отдается у Хакса в пояснице. - Я не хотел тебя обидеть.  
  
\- А не пойти ли тебе в жопу, Рен! - сожаление о выборе слов приходит мгновенно, но это уже не имеет значения. Хакс исходит испариной, дергается, едва справляется с накатывающей жаждой до чего-то менее осторожного. - Раз ты так хорошо меня чувствуешь, то должен был уже понять, что меня ни чуть не беспокоит твое мнение обо мне. Шевелись уже, если только не боишься спустить, как подросток, едва начав.  
  
\- Мне интересно, - Рен со вздохом выпрямляется и задирает рубашку Хакса выше, еще больше обнажая его спину, - раз мой контроль над Силой стал шире, распространяется ли он и на... это.  
  
Хакс фыркает при мысли, что Рен может контролировать хоть что-то. Именно из-за недостатка самоконтроля он едва не угробил себя минимум дважды за сегодняшний день.  
  
\- Так давай выясним, сможешь ли ты продолжать часами, - Хакс сжимается вокруг него, - ставлю свой зад, что нет.  
  
Эти слова заставляют Рена наконец-то взять тот жесткий ритм, которого от него ждали. Он с глухим рыком беспощадно вбивается в Хакса, придерживая его за бедра своими огромными руками, оставляя на коже синяки. Хакс сдерживает стоны так долго, как может, но в этот раз все иначе. Слишком много. Слишком хорошо, настолько, что поджимаются пальцы на ногах, а руки до белеющих костяшек комкают подушку. Сперва он лишь невнятно мычит и прогибается так, чтобы Рен с каждым своим толчком проходился по нужному месту. Но вскоре он осознает, что его помощь не нужна, что Рен совершенно точно понимает, чего ему хочется и насколько сильно ему это нравится. После этого сдерживаться становится невозможно. Хакс срывается на крик, ругается, стонет и невнятно что-то бормочет. По крайней мере, он не звал Рена по имени. Ни по одному из его имен. Хакс кончает в кулак, не ожидая, что к нему проявят внимание, и весьма удивляется, когда Рен со стоном наваливается на него, кончая практически следом за ним.  
  
Хакс слишком вымотан, чтобы сопротивляться. Рен тяжело дышит и скользит ладонями по его бокам вверх, по плечам, к рукам под подушкой, чудом избежавшей участи быть разорванной пополам, тем самым полностью обездвиживая его. И Хакс бы забеспокоился, не будь он таким уставшим.  
  
\- Тебе это было необходимо, - заговаривает Рен, едва они оба восстанавливают дыхание.  
  
\- Какого черта тебя заботят мои нужды? - лишь услышав свой вязкий голос Хакс понимает, как близок к тому, чтобы заснуть прямо так: под удушающим весом Рена, с его несуразно большим членом внутри. Веки наливаются тяжестью; он понятия не имеет который час.  
  
Рен приподнимается и, шипя, медленно выходит из него, пробуждая в Хаксе желание высчитать длину по дюймам. Чужой вес исчезает окончательно; Рен падает рядом, морщится и хватается за бок. Повязка пропиталась кровью.  
  
\- Идиот, - говорит Хакс, раздраженный необходимостью разбираться с этим, вместо того, чтобы погрузиться в послеоргазменный сон, - ты потревожил рану.  
  
\- Все в порядке, - отвечает Рен, убирая с глаз спутанные волосы.  
  
\- Да черта с два! Я вызову тебе врача.  
  
\- Нет, - Рен одаривает Хакса взглядом, пригвоздившим того к месту, - не вызовешь.  
  
\- Почему нет? Ты же не думаешь, что я буду тут лежать в луже собственной спермы, когда он явится? Разумеется, мы...  
  
\- Нет. Мне не нравится этот доктор.  
  
Что ж, Рен вернулся своему излюбленному инфантильному образу мысли. Прекрасно, думает Хакс, пусть истечет кровью, как упрямый ребенок. Это избавит его от необходимости видеться с ним снова после того, что только что произошло. Ему уже сложно смотреть на Рена, хотя он и отмечает про себя, что его опадающий член выглядит эстетически приятно, в противовес его нескладному телу.  
  
Хакс вынуждает себя встать и начать одеваться, но быстро отказывается от мысли облачиться в форму, будучи грязным.  
  
\- Я воспользуюсь твоим душем, - Рен лежит на спине, перекинув согнутую в локте руку через лицо, словно героиня голодрамы. - Постарайся не умереть к моему возвращению.  
  
Рен ничего не отвечает. Хакс включает в ванной свет и осматривает пол, выискивая осколки зеркала, но похоже, что Рен тщательно все убрал, что само по себе удивительно. Он не славился стремлением прибрать за собой учиненный бедлам. Хакс включает воду, регулирует температуру и встает под душ, изучая содержимое полок. Ожидаемо, он не находит там ни одной стандартной туалетной принадлежности; название этой марки написано на неизвестном Хаксу языке. Он открывает один из флаконов, надеясь, что это мыло, но по запаху не может определить оно ли это. Понять, чем пахнет содержимое он тоже не может, но в голову настойчиво лезет — Реном. И каждая следующая бутылочка похожа на предыдущую.  
  
Он едва успевает начать мыться, когда Рен вальяжно входит в ванную, встает под душ позади него и, избегая встречаться с Хаксом взглядом, тянется к одному из флаконов. Хакс замечает, что он снял повязку. Лицо Рена не выражает никаких эмоций, пока он с мылом промывает едва схватившуюся рану и подставляет ее под струи воды, смывая пену. Хакс неловко жмется в угол, не выпуская из рук флакон с пахнущей Реном субстанцией неясного назначения.  
  
\- Все же тебе стоит позволить доктору вылечить это, - замечает он, когда Рен, наконец, переводит взгляд на него; в распаренном воздухе рана на лице припухает. - Шрам, - вносит он ясность, когда взгляд Рена становится выжидающим.  
  
\- Зачем? - следует справедливый вопрос, и Хакс отводит взгляд.  
  
\- Что из всего этого шампунь? - он сканирует взглядом полки.  
  
Рен выбирает один из флаконов и протягивает ему; градус абсурдности происходящего растет по экспоненте и начинает доставлять Хаксу неудобство. Уничтожить пять планет; проиграть важную битву немытым дикарям, летающим на морально устаревшей технике; позволить Кайло Рену, великовозрастному ребенку, трахнуть себя; отмываться от его же спермы каким-то экзотическим мылом — что за день!  
  
\- Что это хоть за язык? - спрашивает Хакс, злясь на себя за то, что стоит тут и смотрит на Рена и его дурацкий шрам. - Где ты вообще это достаешь?  
  
\- Есть одна станция, - брови Рена сходятся на переносице, когда он смотрит на рану на бедре; она сочится по краям сукровицей, но заново не открылась. - А что?  
  
\- А то, что все это полнейшая нелепость. Ты абсурден! Ты... ты вообще видел себя?  
  
\- А разве кто-то на самом деле видит себя?  
  
\- Ох, да черт побери, просто уйди отсюда, ладно? Могу я хотя бы отмыться от тебя спокойно?  
  
Рен улыбается: по-настоящему и весьма довольно. Он являет собой волнующую смесь красоты и невзрачности, его словно бы нескладно собрали из двух разных людей, и рассекающий его лицо шрам лишь усиливает это впечатление.  
  
\- Иногда тебе удается меня удивить, - Рен тянется к его шее, но Хакс отшатывается назад, и его рука замирает на полпути. - Я редко сталкиваюсь с тем, - продолжает он, - что не могу предсказать события и поведение людей.  
  
\- Все ради тебя. А теперь, будь так любезен, уйди. Это унизительно.  
  
Хакс никогда и ни перед кем в этом не сознавался, но Рен смотрел на него так... странно, что слова вырвались сами собой. А может Рен вытянул их, применив Силу. Как бы то ни было, он уходит, оставляя на полу мокрые следы.  
  
Когда Хакс вылезает из-под душа, он даже не сомневается, что и полотенца у Рена по специальному заказу — экстра-большие и экстра-мягкие. Но как раз они оказываются самыми обычными - стандартных размеров, серые и тонкие. В свете многократной перемены ожиданий в течение дня, череды побед и поражений эта незначительная деталь приносит ему подобие успокоения.  
  
Все произошло так быстро, буквально, как кнопку нажать. Точнее, отдать приказ кому-то ниже рангом нажать эту самую кнопку. Хакс убеждал себя, что произнес прекрасную речь, придал событию особый символизм и важность. Но правда состояла в том, что он с тем же успехом мог бы сказать что угодно, а они все также стояли бы там, салютуя ему, наблюдая, как он провожает взглядом красные лучи, рассекающие небо.  
  
Рен винит его в выходке предателя. Хакс никогда не утверждал, что его программа безупречна, но с новыми рекрутами они добились куда больших результатов, нежели с предыдущим поколением солдат. Отец Хакса всегда рьяно выступал против армии клонов. И зачем только было создавать целую армию идентичных во всем копий человека, который даже стрелять прицельно не способен? Клоны, в целом, являлись человеческим щитом, ничем не отличаясь от военизированных дроидов. В сравнении с ними, армия Хакса была чистым успехом — беспощадные солдаты, способные в бою думать самостоятельно и подавлять свою индивидуальность в остальных сферах жизни. По крайней мере, так и должно было быть. Командиры взводов выявляли возможных предателей и уничтожали их еще до того, как они получали возможность добраться до звездного истребителя вместе с пленником, способным им управлять.  
  
\- Предатель был вместе с девчонкой, когда она бросила тебя? - спрашивает Хакс по возвращению в спальню, обернувшись полотенцем. Он не произносит вопрос до конца, хотя понимает, что Рен все равно его услышит: «когда она бросила тебя умирать, побитого обычной мусорщицей?»  
  
\- Она не обычная мусорщица, - ворчит Рен. Он уже лежит в кровати, натянув одеяло до груди. - Иди сюда.  
  
\- Туда? Зачем? Ответь мой на вопрос.  
  
\- Да, он был там, FN-2187. Хочешь найти его — пожалуйста, но девушка — это мое личное незавершенное дело. А теперь иди сюда, - он оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Хакса. Мощность освещения все еще на четырех процентах, но света из ванной достаточно, чтобы он походил на живого человека, а не на тень. - Я вылечу твою шею.  
  
Хакс прикасается к своему горлу и вздрагивает. В эйфории он и не заметил, что шея болит, и скорее всего уже покрыта синяками. Он рад, что в ванной не осталось зеркала; ему совсем не хочется видеть в нем себя, покрытого доказательствами того, что он сегодня себе позволил.  
  
\- Можешь вылечить? - интересуется он, не двигаясь с места. - Но как?  
  
\- Подойди, и узнаешь.  
  
Хакс опасается, что это уловка, но все, до сего момента, указывает на то, что Рен скорее забавляется, нежели желает ему навредить. Или, что тоже вероятно, вовсе не понимает, что творит и просто перескакивает, по обыкновению, из одного настроения в другое. Хакс приближается к кровати, ведь стоит попытаться. Он не хочет, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь смог увидеть эти синяки и сделать какие-то выводы. Он сам еще не может с ними определиться.  
  
\- Ложись, - велит Рен. Хакс опускается коленями на кровать; ему уже и не верится, что тут они занимались сексом, ему не верится, что у него вообще был секс. С последнего прецедента прошло уже несколько лет, и он не придавал тому никакого значения. Утро принесет ему ощутимый дискомфорт пониже спины, если только Рен не сподобится применить Силу, чтобы исцелить заодно и его зад. Возможно, утро уже настало.  
  
\- Я должен проверить свой коммуникатор, - сообщает он, несколько напряженно укладываясь на спину рядом с Реном; его пульс подскакивает, стоит магистру положить ладонь на его горло.  
  
\- Ты бы и отсюда его услышал, если бы кому понадобился, - отрезает Рен. - Судя по всему, твое присутствие нигде не требуется.  
  
\- А ты теперь предсказываешь, когда я понадоблюсь?  
  
Рен усмехается и не отводит глаз от пестрящей синяками шеи. Хаксу кажется, что холод, который он ощущает, исходит из-под кожи, но это чувство даже приятное. Это покалывание, имитирующее низкую температуру, напоминает ему о детстве: случалось, что во сне ему сводило плечи и он просыпался не в силах выпрямиться, и нянька растирала ему спину мазью, точно так же холодящей кожу; . Наверное, он даже любил ее, свою няньку. Она единственная защищала его от нападок старшего брата, звавшего его не иначе, как недомерком. Разумеется, он заметно вытянулся в росте на первом году обучения в Академии, а когда вернулся домой во время летнего семестра, то обнаружил, что нянька исчезла. О ней больше не заговаривали. Ему кажется, что он рассказывает все это Рену, чувствуя, как уходят последние отголоски боли, лишь изредка вспыхивая искрами то тут, то там.  
  
\- У тебя есть брат? - интересуется Рен.  
  
\- Он умер.  
  
\- Оу...  
  
\- Я этому не способствовал.  
  
\- Я об этом даже не думал.  
  
Брендол-младший героически пал в бою. Хакс даже не делал вид, что скорбит о нем. Брендол был еще более трудным человеком, чем их отец, но далеко не так умен, как он; после его кончины Хакс стал единственным наследником.  
  
\- У меня никогда не было брата, - отзывается Рен.  
  
\- Как увлекательно, - бормочет Хакс, утратив способность мыслить четко, пока успокаивающая энергия волнами расходится от шеи по плечам и к вискам.  
  
\- Это возможно лишь благодаря Темной Стороне, - ударяется в объясения Рен. - Светлая Сторона не может лечить физические увечья. В ней нет настоящей силы, лишь малодушное притворство. Их могущество временно, его легко сломить силами Темной Стороны. Свет зиждется на удачах и маленьких победах новичков, но сейчас он в упадке. Люк Скайуокер подтвердит.  
  
\- Довольно! - Хакс сбрасывает его руку, ощутив, как его захлестывает энергией. Ему стало невыносимо холодно, едва Рен неприязненно заговорил о Светлой Стороне Силы  
  
Когда Хакс переворачивается на бок, его трясет. Он касается шеи, ожидая почувствовать под пальцами иней, но тепло собственной ладони быстро согревает кожу, и он понимает, что боль ушла окончательно.  
  
\- Спасибо, - благодарит он, бросая косой взгляд на Рена. Его внутренне коробит от мысли, что он поблагодарил за помощь человека, который поспособствовал появлению этих синяков. - Тебе нужно заново перевязать рану.  
  
\- Нет необходимости, - Рен отворачивается к ванной. - Освещение, ноль процентов.  
  
Ванная комната погружается в темноту, спальня тоже. Различить можно лишь едва светящийся синим дверной проем в переднюю комнату, где освещение все еще включено, хоть и на низкой мощности.  
  
Хакс раздумывает над тем, чтобы встать и одеться. Ему нужно проверить коммуникатор. Рену нужно перевязать рану. Нужно соблюсти хоть какие-то правила. Но Хакс остается лежать в темноте, обнаженный и уверенный, что Рен не спит.  
  
Так подходит к концу день, когда Хакс отдал приказ, убивший миллиарды людей, уничтоживший пять атмосфер и истребивший тысячи видов. Все пошло не так, как он хотел, но пока никто ни в чем его не обвиняет. Это была не его идея, не полностью. Он даже не знает, кем на самом деле является Сноук. Уже скоро Рен окажется в его распоряжении, и избавится от оставшейся в нем человечности. Верховному лидеру несказанно везет, что находятся те, кто делает это добровольно, в его честь. Рен как раз из таких, хоть и сделает это ввиду необходимости, а не из-за слепого обожания. Через два дня Рен покинет корабль и начнет свой путь. Хакс же будет где-то еще, ожидать приказов, разрабатывать план Б, совершенно один среди своих подчиненных. Великолепно.  
  
Ему снится, что он стоит на пути луча красного света, созданный и разобранный им на атомы, наблюдает, как он исчезает и преобразуется, рожденный и уничтоженный равнодушной силой, окутывающей собой все сущее, и которая даже не знает о его существовании. Привлеки Хакс внимание подобной могучей сущности, она лишь посмеялась бы над ним. Поэтому он хранит молчание, ни существуя, ни испаряясь, вечно находясь на полпути либо к одному, либо к другому.


	2. Chapter 2

Хакс, хоть и умудрился закутаться ночью в простыню, просыпается продрогшим до костей. Он не привык спать голым, или с не просушенной головой, или рядом с кем-то. Как можно осторожнее и незаметнее он выскальзывает из кровати, не уверенный, спит ли Рен или только притворяется. Следом за Хаксом тянется и простыня, обнажая длинную спину и левый бок Рена, соскальзывает до бедра.  
  
Он слышит, как в соседней комнате на вибро-режиме надрывается его коммуникатор, оставленный им вчера подключенным к датападу. Генерал не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз так долго не проверял служебные сообщения от офицеров; им позволено связываться с ним напрямую даже по незначительным вопросам.  
  
Хакс не успевает выйти из спальни, как слышит, что в темноте позади него возится Рен, закутываясь в освобожденный край простыни. На пути к двери он находит свое белье и натягивает его на ходу, спеша по ледяному полу к непрочитанным сообщениям.  
  
Дважды проверив, что коммуникатор с его стороны настроен транслировать только звук, он принимает звонок капитана-лейтенанта Баркера.  
  
\- Вас вызывают по голосвязи, сэр, - докладывает Баркер. - Срочно.  
  
\- Я вас понял, - это мог быть лишь Сноук, о ком-либо другом ему доложили бы, назвав по имени, но офицеры суеверно опасаются произносить имя Верховного лидера вслух. - Он ожидает и Рена?  
  
\- Так точно. Мне послать кого-нибудь за ним?  
  
Хакс едва не отвечает согласием, но вовремя спохватывается, вспомнив, в чьей каюте он находится, и что сам Рен таится где-то за его спиной, слушая этот разговор.  
  
\- Я зайду за ним сам, - отвечает он, завершает звонок и собирается с духом, чтобы вернуться в спальню; он жалеет, что не догадался собрать свою одежду с пола, прежде чем выйти оттуда.  
  
Хакс надеется, что в комнате все еще темно, но Рен уже увеличил мощность освещения до двадцати процентов и сейчас как раз садился в постели, сбрасывая простыню, и свешивая ноги с края. Генерал взвешивает набор своих ощущений: саднящий зад, тяжелая и пустая, как свинцовый шар, голова, - словно он проснулся после знатной попойки. Он явственно ощущает потребность в еде более существенной, чем киселеобразный суп, и бокале чего-нибудь крепкого, но с этим придется повременить.  
  
\- Сноук зовет нас, - сообщает он Рену. - Одевайся живее.  
  
\- У меня же нет... - Рен сутулится так, что его волосы занавешивают лицо; ему очень не хочется передвигаться по кораблю без шлема, хоть он и делал так раньше, пусть и не часто.  
  
\- Что важнее? - интересуется Хакс, просовывая ногу в штанину. - Порисоваться перед командой или явиться к Сноуку?  
  
Рен не отвечает. Он встает с кровати, и Хакс замечает, что рана на боку, еще вчера ночью казавшаяся совсем свежей, выглядит гораздо лучше. Хакс, не без труда, признает, что совместный прием душа с Кайло Реном - вовсе не дурной сон. Это событие кажется куда менее реальным, нежели тот факт, что они трахались.  
  
Они одеваются в тишине, отвернувшись друг от друга. Фуражка Хакса осталась в его каюте, но ему без нее значительно комфортнее, чем Рену без его ведра. Он приглаживает волосы и пытается придать воротнику отутюженный вид, на этот раз жалея об отсутствии зеркала. Когда Хакс оборачивается к Рену, тот натягивает свой плащ с капюшоном. Генерал не раз отпускал шуточки по поводу этой детали гардероба в кругу офицеров, хотя понимал, что его не по размеру большая шинель тоже выполняет функцию щита, когда он идет по коридорам корабля. Но она хотя бы не так бросается в глаза.  
  
\- Иди первым, - говорит Рен, накидывая капюшон поверх растрепанных волос. - Бок о бок с тобой я отсюда не выйду.  
  
\- За твоей дверью никто не следит, - Хакс удивлен таким заявлением. - Моей команде нет дела до того, с кем ты трахаешься, Рен.  
  
\- Даже если это ты?  
  
\- Если это я, тогда...  
  
\- Какое уж тут если.  
  
\- Если они считают, что ты трахаешься со мной, - резко отвечает Хакс, - то у них еще больше причин держаться подальше отсюда.  
  
Глупо притворяться, будто уважение команды к нему не пошатнется, если всплывет это обстоятельство, да и он еще недостаточно проснулся, чтобы обдумать последствия прошедшей ночи, но ему совершенно не хочется, чтобы последнее слово осталось за Реном.  
Хакс отворачивается от него прежде, чем тот успевает начать сканировать его мысли, и выходит в коридор, не дожидаясь его. Дверь за собой он не закрывает.  
  
На протяжении всего пути к пункту голографической связи генерал слышит позади себя шаги Рена, отстающего на несколько футов. Шаги приближаются, если Хакс ускоряет темп. В какой-то момент ему кажется, что Рен сейчас выкинет что-то типично инфантильное, например, станет состязаться с ним в скорости и попробует обогнать его. Но ничего не происходит — Рен просто следует за ним на расстоянии, наблюдает, и это приводит в замешательство. Обернуться и посмотреть на него по уровню ребячества будет равносильно ходьбе наперегонки, так что Рен в этой ситуации имеет явное преимущество. Хакс все еще готовится ощутить бесцеремонное вторжение в собственные мысли, но Рен, должно быть, слишком поглощен собственными переживаниями, чтобы заглядывать в чужую голову.  
  
  
***  
Когда они входят в зал для голографической связи, громоздкий фантом Верховного лидера уже ожидает их. Хакс предполагает, что Сноук, как и Рен, обладает отвратительной способностью к чтению мыслей и готовится доложить об исполнении приказа, включая спасение Рена буквально с края гибели. Генерал убеждает себя, что ему не за что извиняться, но чувствует себя ничтожно маленьким в гнетущем атмосфере, созданной присутствием Сноука. Вся уверенность испаряется, как только спроецированный проектором взгляд встречается с его глазами. Хакс представлял себе, пожалуй даже слишком часто, каково это будет - предстать перед отцом и во всем признаться. Массивное отцовское кресло в его рабочем кабинете всегда напоминало ему трон.  
  
\- Учитель, - нарушает тишину Рен, и Сноук переводит взгляд на него. - Я обнаружил...  
  
Тот жестом прерывает его на полуслове и снова смотрит на Хакса.  
  
\- Осциллятор был уничтожен Сопротивлением, - констатирует Сноук.  
  
\- Да. - Они обсуждали это вчера. Хакс чувствует, как стоящий рядом Рен втягивает голову в плечи, как нарастает его неуверенность в себе, как он жаждет получить прощение или что там ему нужно от  этой горгульи.  
  
- Вскоре вам предстоит нанести новый удар по Сопротивлению. На этот раз он должен  быть менее грандиозным и носить более личный характер, цельтесь им прямо в сердце.  
  
На ум Хаксу приходит мысль о Хане Соло, убитом блудным сыном Сопротивления, и что тело его рассыпалось пылью вместе со всей планетой. Ему кажется, что Рен думает о том же, желая доказать, что указанной цели он уже достиг; или же генерал только воображает, что слышит чужие мысли.  
  
\- Есть, сэр, - отвечает Хакс.  - Я начну подготовку немедленно.  
  
\- Безусловно, - Сноук переводит взгляд на Рена, - а также вы доставите ко мне моего ученика, как и было оговорено.  
  
\- Разумеется, Верховный лидер.  
  
\- Оставьте нас.  
  
Хакс не ждал благодарности, но  более точные указания пришлись бы кстати. С другой стороны, он волен трактовать услышанное в соответствии со своими представлениями о стратегии. И в этот раз его не сдерживают граничащие с абсурдом требования, вроде "доставьте Кайло Рена ко мне". Хакс лишь на мгновение задерживается в дверях зала, слышит, как Сноук понизив голос, произносит нечто похожее на "безрассудный" в адрес Рена, и уходит раньше, чем успевает услышать что-либо еще. Он и не хочет присутствовать при этом разговоре, не хочет видеть, как Рен демонстрирует Сноуку свой шрам, в жалкой попытке подражать своему учителю.  
  
Генерал думает о своем отце - как бы он охарактеризовал Сноука? Когда Брендол-старший был еще жив, Сноук являлся далеко не самой значительной фигурой. Для Первого Ордена он был скорее другом, очередным коррумпированным сановником, сочувствующим их целям. Тогда Сноук еще не раскрыл истинной причины своей заинтересованности, связанной с противостоянием сторон Силы, как и своего убеждения, что его юный ученик сыграет решающую роль в успехе Первого Ордена. Хакс не нашел никаких тому подтверждений, но невозможно отрицать, что и для Сопротивления, и для Первого Ордена Кайло Рен является своеобразным символом конфликта, центром их противостояния, вокруг которого вращаются их судьбы.  
  
***  
Ступив на мостик, Хакс выбрасывает из головы все мысли о суете вокруг Рена; дежурная смена замирает в ожидании приказов. Он тайно, насколько это возможно, учитывая способности Рена и Сноука, продолжает верить, что настоящие цели Ордена еще не сместились в сторону поглощенности Верховного лидера вопросами Силы. Но все же он не может отрицать ее могущество. Хакс касается шеи, когда проходит мимо отражающей поверхности навигационной панели, надеясь, что все следы от пальцев Рена благополучно исчезли во время беспокойного лечебного сеанса.  
  
\- От Верховного лидера поступили новые директивы, - объявляет он собравшимся, получив отчеты начальников смены. - Всем моим заместителям, до четвертого ранга включительно, в полдень надлежит явиться на совещание для обсуждения деталей. Баркер, известите указанных лиц и подготовьте конференц-зал на палубе Альфа. И еще, - Хакс понижает голос и подходит к Баркеру вплотную, - попросите кого-нибудь принести туда закусок, сэндвичей или чего-то вроде. Только не суп.  
  
***  
Следующие несколько часов Хакс проводит, совершая обход корабля и обдумывая новый план по сокрушению Сопротивления. К моменту встречи с офицерами высшего ранга он успевает придумать один. Блестящий, по его мнению. Сэндвичи доставляют в аккурат к началу совещания, что меняет мироощущение Хакса в лучшую сторону.  
  
\- Верховный лидер желает, чтобы наш следующий удар по Сопротивлению носил более личный характер, - вносит он ясность, когда снабженные сэндвичами офицеры рассаживаются по местам. - Конечно же, со временем мы заново построим наше основное оружие и нанесем куда более масштабный урон, но в настоящее время необходимо сокрушить их дух. Сейчас они, окрыленные победой, празднуют, но в их самонадеянности заключается наше превосходство. Я обдумал, как можно повернуть измену одного из штурмовиков в нашу пользу. Мы заставим их считать, что на борту Финализатора наметилась определенная тенденция: еще один штурмовик якобы осмелится сбежать с этого корабля и явится к их порогу, уверяя в своем сочувствии Сопротивлению, и в качестве жеста добрых намерений предложит секретные данные, фиктивные, разумеется. Хотя, пожалуй, для большей убедительности придется выдать пару правдивых, но безобидных для нас секретов, а также снабдить его соответствующей историей для прикрытия, например, что на одной из разрушенных нами планет была его семья или возлюбленная. На протяжении всей миссии он будет докладывать все, что сможет разузнать разведка Сопротивления. Но, что более важно, по прошествии приличествующего количества времени, заслужив доверие и установив дружеские связи, он устроит кровавую баню в самом сердце их базы и, прежде чем его уничтожат, заберет с собой как можно больше жизней.  
  
Хакс позволяет офицерам обдумать его предложение и откусывает от сэндвича. По блеску в их глазах он понимает, что его идея принята благосклонно. Офицер Ута даже улыбается, кивая каким-то своим мыслям. Генерал делает глоток воды прежде, чем продолжить.  
  
\- Очевидно, что такую миссию нельзя поручить первому попавшемуся солдату. Мне нужна ваша помощь, чтобы решить, кто лучше подходит на эту роль: штурмовик или выданный за него офицер высокого ранга, более опытный солдат, способный довести операцию до конца. Но главная проблема заключается в другом. Для этой миссии сгодится только умный человек, а любой умный человек поймет, что это задание не что иное, как самоубийство. Так что, нам необходим кто-то, достаточно смышленый, чтобы обвести вокруг пальца Сопротивление, и не боящийся смерти. Среди ваших подчиненных есть такие?  
  
\- Возможно, такой найдется среди моих, - отвечает Ута. - Если только вам не претит мысль, что вашим жертвенным шпионом будет женщина.  
  
\- С чего бы мне быть против? - интересуется Хакс.  
  
\- Пока вы излагали свою идею, сэр, вы обозначали гипотетического солдата не иначе, как «он», и я подумала, что для выполнения этой миссии необходимо иметь пенис.  
  
Ута поднимает брови, чрезвычайно довольная собой, а Хакс смеривает ее недовольным взглядом. Если говорить о том, как она управляется со своим батальоном, то эта женщина одна из самых одаренных его офицеров; но она регулярно испытывает терпение Хакса своей непреклонной обеспокоенностью неуместной ерундой и высказываниями с претензией на едкость; кроме того, к несчастью, она напоминала его отца.  
  
\- В вашем батальоне есть женщина, отвечающая указанным требованиям? - спрашивает он, игнорируя ее выпад.  
  
\- Да, имеется такой кандидат. UT-5278. Весьма умна, безоговорочно предана Ордену и поглощена желанием приносить настоящую пользу. Несколько романтична — хочет оставить след в истории, чтобы ее запомнили. Эта склонность к драматизму поможет ей и установить дружеские связи, и принять свою судьбу, когда все закончится.  
  
\- Хорошо, - Хакс делает пометку в датападе; ему чрезвычайно нравится, когда его подчиненные, будто шахматные фигуры на доске, действуют в соответствии с его замыслом, однако, не стоит торопить события. - Я проведу с ней собеседование.  
  
\- Непременно, сэр. Вы позволите мне изложить ей ваш план, разумеется, без посвящения в детали операции?  
  
\- Что ж, весьма предусмотрительно. Но помните, Сноук нетерпелив и ожидает, что план будет приведен в действие как можно быстрее.  
  
\- Дайте мне двадцать четыре часа и я приведу ее к вам.  
  
\- Разрешаю, - Хакс делает еще одну пометку. - Полагаю, иных кандидатур не имеется?  
  
Ожидаемо, нет. Именно по этой причине Ута является его вторым заместителем, невзирая на то, что персона она весьма неприятная.  
  
После собрания Хакс пребывает в хорошем настроении, надеясь, что преданность штурмовика Уты действительно так «безоговорочна», как считает она сама. В любом случае, во время собеседования он прояснит для себя этот вопрос. На мгновение его посещает идея - привлечь Рена в качестве ходячего детектора лжи, но генералу не хочется просить его об услуге, хоть тот определенно задолжал ему одну. Как ни крути, Хакс спас его.  
  
Осознание настигает его настолько внезапно, что он сбивается с шага, - прежде он никогда не спасал чью-либо жизнь.  
  
***  
В своей каюте Хакс переодевается, жалея, что у него нет еще одной шинели; та, что на нем, пропахла Реном, хотя он оставил ее на спинке рабочего кресла в передней комнате, прежде чем угнездиться на краю кровати Кайло. Ну не просидел же Рен полночи, закутавшись в его шинель, пока Хакс спал? Это было бы чересчур даже для него.  
  
Приказав себе игнорировать настойчивый запах, он надевает форменную фуражку. Впрочем, она тоже скоро пропитается этим запахом от волос Хакса; спасибо шампуню Рена. Генералу остается лишь надеяться, что никто на мостике или в конференц-зале этого не заметил. Хотя, вряд ли кто-то оказывался к магистру настолько близко, чтобы знать, как тот пахнет. Если только от Хакса не укрылось, что Рен таскает в свою постель всех без разбору. С другой стороны, он же сказал, что уже давно ни с кем не спал, что растерял навык, так что, скорее всего, нет...  
  
Стоя перед зеркалом в ванной комнате, Хакс отвешивает себе пощечину и смотрит в глаза своему отражению.  
  
\- Вынь голову из задницы, - настоятельно советует он себе и, погасив свет, выходит из каюты.  
  
***  
Хакс как раз направляется на встречу с двумя младшими офицерами по вопросам служебного характера, когда, повернув за угол, видит Рена. Тот идет ему навстречу, все еще без маски, и, насколько это возможно, прячет лицо под капюшоном. Хакс намеревается лишь бесстрастно кивнуть и пройти мимо, но Рен решает по-иному. Он останавливает генерала, схватив его за руку, и утягивает с первоначальной траектории к стене.  
  
\- Держи руки при себе, - огрызается Хакс, выворачивается из хватки и бросает быстрый взгляд в оба конца коридора, убеждаясь в отсутствии зрителей. - Что тебе нужно? - спрашивает он, чувствуя, как по затылку расползается жар. - Я чрезвычайно занят.  
  
\- Твой план ужасен, - без обиняков заявляет Рен, возвращая Хаксу разъяренный взгляд. - Он обречен.  
  
\- Как ты?... - Хакс испытывает непреодолимое желание ударить его; обычно он не обнаруживает у себя порывов к совершению актов насилия, но что-то в Рене пробуждает в нем желание почесать кулаки. - Кто тебе рассказал? - спрашивает он, понизив голос и склоняясь ближе к Рену. - Это строго засекреченная информация.  
  
\- Никому и не нужно мне рассказывать. По настоянию Верховного лидера я медитировал все утро. И через Силу я увидел катастрофу. Нельзя приводить твой план в действие, он ударит рикошетом с удвоенной силой.   
  
\- Теперь ты полагаешь, что способен увидеть будущее? - Хакс смеется. - Уйди с глаз долой, Рен. Если моя идея так ужасна, Верховный лидер сам сообщит мне об этом. Уверен, что его провидческие навыки гораздо лучше твоих.  
  
\- Хакс, - Рен снова ловит его за руку, когда он пытается уйти; генерал так удивляется обращению по имени, что не сбрасывает чужую руку. - Я ведь серьезно говорю, - он почти шепчет.   
  
Генерал слышит приближающиеся шаги и старается отцепить от себя руку Рена, но тот не отпускает его и продолжает пристально смотреть в глаза, словно бы пытаясь транслировать в чужое сознание посетившее его видение посредством волн Силы, или как это у ситхов называется. Хакс не видит ничего, кроме высокого нескладного болвана с победным росчерком противника на лице. Он разжимает пальцы Рена и отнимает свою руку, прежде чем появившийся в конце коридора штурмовик успевает поравняться с ними.  
  
\- На этом все, Рен, - обращается к нему несколько смущенный Хакс. - Вы свободны.  
  
\- От чего свободен? - он снова говорит, словно подросток, мнящий себя остроумным.  
  
Хакс игнорирует его и уходит прочь, быстро ровно настолько, чтобы не сложилось впечатление будто он спасается бегством.  
  
***  
Он не может сосредоточиться на административном собрании, - его мысли раз за разом возвращаются к предупреждению, сделанному Реном. Хакс решает для себя, что спросит Сноука о вероятности провала, хоть сама необходимость его и возмущает. Его план хорош, даже если бы речь не шла о поиске подходящей кандидатуры. Если штурмовик Уты — залог неудачи, то не беда: Хакс отыщет еще кого-нибудь. В отсутствие возражений со стороны Сноука Хакс самолично установит уровень ее соответствия отведенной роли. И едва ли драматичное заламывание рук в исполнении Рена может как-то повлиять на избранную генералом стратегию.   
  
Посреди обеда на его коммуникатор поступает срочный звонок. От Рена, что кажется невероятным. Никогда прежде на памяти Хакса тот не прибегал к использованию средств связи. Обычно он просто появляется где-то поблизости.  
  
Когда Хакс не отвечает, переключив коммуникатор на беззвучный режим, Рен присылает короткое сообщение: _"Моя каюта. Живо."_  
  
Генерал лишь презрительно хмыкает в ответ на такую наглость и убирает коммуникатор. Однако с этого момента сосредоточиться на чем-то оказывается непосильной задачей - он не ощущает вкуса еды, не может уследить за беседой офицеров. Он вынуждает себя выждать хотя бы десять минут, прежде чем встать из-за стола. По пути к каюте Рена Хакс убеждает себя, что отозвался на этот нелепый приказ только потому, что Рен мог умудриться найти новый способ истечь кровью до полусмерти, а Верховный лидер не обрадуется, если генерал позволит этому произойти.  
  
Он останавливается у двери, гадая, почувствовал ли Рен его приближение. Вероятно, магистр преувеличивает свое могущество; даже слышав его голос в своей голове, Хакс продолжает считать, что представление Рена о пределах собственных возможностей имеют мало общего с реальностью. Если бы носители Силы действительно могли видеть будущее, разве они уже не подчинили бы себе всю галактику?  
  
Хакс касается контрольной панели, сообщая о своем прибытии. Стоять под дверью, ожидая приглашения, весьма унизительно, но кодом доступа в каюту Рена Хакс не располагает. Вчера, - неужто только вчера? - Рен оставил дверь открытой для генерала и доктора. На контактной поверхности панели осталась засохшая кровь - смазанный отпечаток пальца.  
Он замирает на входе, готовясь лицом к лицу встретиться с последствиями очередной выходки Рена, но передняя комната встречает его пустотой, а в спальне довольно ярко горит свет.   
  
\- Ты здесь? - обращается он к Рену, не дождавшись его появления. Хаксу не нужно быть восприимчивым к Силе, чтобы чувствовать Рена, знать что тот в спальне, просто вне поля его зрения.  
  
\- Подойди сюда, - зовет его Рен.  
  
Генерал предпочел бы притвориться, что не желает подчиняться, но в том, что он не может спрятать от Кайло свои желания, есть нечто странно будоражащее. Он проходит в спальню и окидывает взглядом Рена, сидящего на краю кровати — локти упираются в колени, небрежным жестом он отбрасывает волосы с лица, смотрит в глаза. Его плащ, словно сброшенная шкура демона, лежит позади него.  
  
\- Полагаю, ты вновь желаешь выразить свое неодобрение моего плана, - начинает Хакс. - Я бы попросил...  
  
\- Нет, - Рен встает с места. От вида перчаток на его руках вниз по позвоночнику Хакса срывается волнующая дрожь. - Раздевайся.  
  
\- Прошу прощения?  
  
\- Ты пришел не спорить о своей стратегии и не хочешь слышать моего мнения. Значит, снимай одежду.  
  
Хакс колеблется, удивляясь, как он не смог такого предвидеть. Он в праве отказаться и уйти, но это означает, что ночь он проведет в одиночестве, за работой в своей комнате, в сотый раз пытаясь предугадать последствия внедрения шпиона в ряды Сопротивления. Он волен уйти, ему позволено, но он не хочет. Меньше, чем через два дня Рен покинет корабль. По времени все совпадает просто идеально: Хакс получит от Рена желаемое и избавится от него. Он поднимает руку, чтобы снять головной убор.  
  
\- Нет, - останавливает его Рен, - не фуражку. Ее оставь.  
  
Рука Хакса замирает на полпути. Ему кажется, что над ним насмехаются, и в сознании вспухает желание развернуться и уйти. Он не настолько отчаялся, чтобы позволять превращать себя в посмешище. Но Рен остается убийственно серьезным. Он отступает от края кровати к шкафу, не спуская взгляда с генерала.  
  
\- Снимай все остальное, - продолжает он. - Сейчас. Или уходи.  
  
Хакс опускает руки вдоль тела и обдумывает причины, по которым пришел сюда. Да, он действительно полагал, что сперва между ними состоится спор, но время, очевидно, не на его стороне. Хакс стягивает шинель, аккуратно складывает и кладет на постель, рядом с плащом Рена.  
  
Они наблюдают друг за другом, пока Хакс разоблачается. Сначала он расстегивает ремень, роняя его на пол. Его пальцы не дрожат, пока он расстегивает пуговицы форменного кителя. Он не боится Рена; ему очень интересно узнать, что дальше предпримет этот зацикленный на себе человек, что он сделает с ним. Хакс выпутывается из рубашки, также отправляя ее на пол; он расстегивает брюки и злится на себя за уже накатывающее возбуждение.  
  
Рен, не отводя от него пристального взгляда, забирает с постели вещи, скидывая их на пол у шкафа. Хакс чувствует укол раздражения — какого черта его форменная шинель должна лежать на полу? Он стягивает белье и, наконец, расправляет плечи, держа руки по швам, замирает в ожидании дальнейших приказов.  
  
\- Рыжие, - будто бы одобрительно кивает Рен. Он снова занимает позицию у шкафа и стоит там, убрав руки за спину. - Я не заметил.  
  
\- Ты не заметил, что у меня рыжие волосы? - Хакс понимает, что Рен имеет в виду, и с глухой ненавистью отмечает про себя, как вспыхивают его щеки.  
  
\- Не обратил внимания на их цвет у тебя в паху.  
  
\- Ну, что ж... - такая ремарка пробуждает памяти не самые приятные воспоминания и картины, которые не хочется позволять видеть Рену, особенно сейчас. Хаксу никогда и в голову не приходило, что он будет спать с кем-то, кто способен читать его мысли. У него нет плана действий для такого партнера и, возможно, именно по этой причине он подчиняется — его снедает любопытство.  
  
\- Прости, - роняет Рен.  
  
\- За что? - он извиняется за то, что вызвал не лучшие воспоминания, за то, что подглядел их, или вообще за все происходящее? Краска заливает лицо Хакса; он рявкает на модуль управления освещением, уменьшая мощность до пяти процентов.  
  
\- Забудь, - говорит он и кивает на кровать. - Становись на четвереньки.  
  
Хакс вздыхает — какой заезженный сценарий, хоть и, в определенном смысле, символичный. Но на этот раз все воспринимается им совершенно иначе. Он разворачивается к Рену спиной и опускается коленями на матрас; вглядываясь в темнеющий дверной проем ванной комнаты, опирается на руки, принимая заданную позу, выставляет себя напоказ с тыла. Он слышит шумный вдох; кажется, Рен впечатлен. Хаксу чрезвычайно хочется верить, что никто прежде не подчинялся приказам Рена в спальне, не обсмеяв сперва его излишнюю театральность. В то же время, какая-то часть Хакса хочет верить, что до вчерашней ночи Кайло оставался девственником, несмотря на то, что его умения свидетельствуют об обратном. Хотя, сейчас все это не имеет ни малейшего значения.  
  
\- Ты не веришь мне, - Рен подходит ближе; он касается копчика Хакса и ведет кончиком пальца вверх вдоль позвоночника, медленно, обводя каждый позвонок. - Ты все еще собираешься внедрить шпиона в ряды Сопротивления, хоть я и озвучил свои опасения?  
  
\- Я...  
  
\- Да или нет?  
  
Хакс проводит языком по пересохшим губам. Он возбужден так сильно, что ему практически больно. Черт.  
  
-Да, - выдыхает он.  
  
Он не слышит, как Рен замахивается, но чувствует это и стискивает зубы в ожидании, но все равно оказывается не готов ни к резкому болезненному шлепку по заднице, ни к вспышке удовольствия, притаившейся за стремительно отступающей болью. Хакс рвано выдыхает, но продолжает держать спину прямо.  
  
\- Сегодня на мостике, - Рен проводит кончиками пальцев по алеющему следу на коже, - когда ты был среди своих людей, ты думал о прошлой ночи? - Большим и средним пальцем он разводит ягодицы Хакса, указательным проводя по ложбинке между ними, дразня прикосновениями болезненно раздраженное с прошедшей ночи отверстие. Хакс замирает и забывает как дышать; он готов поклясться, что кожей чувствует довольную ухмылку Рена. - И пока ты, в застегнутой на все пуговицы униформе, делал обход корабля, ты вспоминал, как я трахал тебя, генерал?  
  
\- Да, - у него даже нет необходимости раздумывать над этим вопросом. И снова звонкий шлепок, более резкий. Хакс закрывает глаза и проглатывает рвущийся наружу стон.  
  
\- А пока мы стояли перед Верховным лидером, ты чувствовал стыд, когда он смотрел на тебя? Боялся ли ты, что он видит, что я делал с тобой и с какой охотой ты подчинился?  
  
\- … да.  
  
Друг за другом следуют три резких шлепка, и на третьем, не зная, сколько еще последует, Хакс не выдерживает и стонет в голос, прогибаясь в спине, не в силах больше выносить курсирующую по телу гремучую смесь боли и удовольствия. Он уже на пределе: напряженные соски топорщатся горошинами, с едва не прижимающегося к животу члена на простыню капают тягучие капли смазки, зубы крепко сжаты, - и он ждет нового вопроса. Он готов хоть всю ночь потратить, отвечая на вопросы Рена «да».  
  
\- Скажи, - Рен оглаживает полыхающие ягодицы Хакса затянутой в перчатку ладонью, а затем сжимает в горсти его мошонку; Хаксу кажется, что он готов с криком кончить уже от этого. - Почему ты заслуживаешь получить удовольствие после того, как оборвал столько жизней? Миллиарды жизней людей, которые больше никогда не почувствуют ни боли, ни наслаждения, ни чего-либо еще.  
  
Такого вопроса Хакс не ожидает. Он едва не смеется, пытаясь понять, как он должен ответить на этот вопрос, имея в распоряжении лишь «да» и «нет». Разве только изменились правила. Хватка Рена чуть менее, чем болезненна; нежности, определенно, не его конек.  
  
\- Отвечай, - требует Рен, сжимая пальцы. Хакс вздрагивает и втягивает голову в плечи; его глаза закрыты, когда он пытается выдавить из себя хотя бы слово. - Почему ты заслуживаешь этого?  
  
\- Я...  
  
\- Говори громче.  
  
\- Заслуживаю потому, что победил, - Хакс распрямляет плечи, дышит через нос, стараясь выровнять дыхание. - Я выиграл, они проиграли. Победа осталась за мной. Поэтому я заслуживаю... жизнь.  
  
Рен отпускает его, и Хакс внутренне подбирается, готовясь ощутить, как на его зад снова опустится тяжелая рука, и замирает в ожидании. Его форменная фуражка слегка съехала набок, но все еще держится. Рен бездействует. Неужели стоит и рассматривает его? Обернуться и проверить слишком страшно.  
  
Хакс честно полагал, что знает, насколько Рен силен, но когда его хватают и переворачивают, опрокидывая на спину, он восторженно выдыхает, готовый пересмотреть объем своих знаний по этому вопросу. Рен разводит его ноги в стороны, подтягивает к краю постели. Он ведет затянутыми в черную кожу перчаток ладонями от коленей вниз, по внутренней стороне бедер, смотрит неотрывно в чужие глаза. Хакс откликается на эту немудреную ласку, разводя ноги еще шире; теперь ему страшно отвести взгляд.  
  
Чего он совсем не ожидает, так это что Рен упадет на колени и вберет его член в рот. Но именно так он и поступает, не давая Хаксу сомкнуть бедра вокруг своей головы. Хакс давится потрясенным вздохом и чувствует, как по всему телу разливается жар. Он извивается под руками Рена и вздрагивает от каждого движения его языка. А ему ведь никогда не нравилось оказываться на спине, особенно так: он раскрыт и беззащитен, и Рен, уткнувшийся в него лицом, смотрит так... Впрочем, Хакс не видит, как именно тот смотрит — козырек фуражки сползает на глаза. Ему удается расслабить сведенные напряжением ноги и даже начать наслаждаться тем, как горячо его обволакивает этот наглый рот, тем, как Рен прижимает его разведенные до боли бедра к кровати. Хакс старательно сдерживает стоны, но в преддверии оргазма один все же прорывается сквозь сжатые зубы. Ощутив его нетерпеливую дрожь, Рен отстраняется.  
  
Хакс загнанно дышит; желание кончить здесь и сейчас болезненно скручивает изнутри. Он выглядывает из-под козырька и видит Рена уже без одной перчатки, держащего в руках все ту же банку лубриканта. Он наблюдает, как Кайло приспускает штаны и смазывает свой член. Козырек фуражки почти полностью закрывает левый глаз, но Хакс не пытается ни поправить ее, ни сменить свою позу, неподвижно замирая на месте. Рен окидывает его быстрым взглядом, а затем буквально накрывает собой.  
  
\- Черт, - тихо выдыхает он, едва Хакс поднимает на него взгляд, выражающий безоговорочную капитуляцию.  
  
\- Что такое? - растерянно спрашивает Хакс, но Рен лишь качает головой и входит в него, упираясь лбом ему в ключицу.  
  
Хакс, распахнув рот в беззвучном крике, судорожно впивается пальцами в его плечи, заново привыкая к ощущению заполненности. Второй раз Рен толкается внутрь гораздо медленней; он горячо и влажно дышит Хаксу в шею. Генерал стонет в голос и окончательно теряет способность мыслить рационально. Пожалуй, именно за этим он пришел сюда сегодня.  
  
_«Хочу трахнуть тебя по-жесткому»,_ \- каким-то образом голос Рена в его голове звучит так, если бы он говорил сквозь сжатые зубы, сдерживаясь из последних сил.  
  
_«Да,_ \- думает в ответ Хакс. - _Хорошо, давай»._  
  
\- Так трахни, - говорит он вслух, не зная, были ли услышаны его мысли.  
  
Просить дважды не приходится. Хакс путается пальцами в волосах Рена, выгибается дугой в его руках, до хруста в шее запрокидывая голову. Рен тихо рычит, когда Хакс слегка тянет его за волосы. Под ребрами колко пузырится смех, едва Хакс осознает, как сильно ему нравится обвивать ногами Рена. Он снова тянет его за волосы и вскрикивает одобрительно, когда Рен кусает его за шею. Хакс понимает, что это предупреждение, но снова настойчиво тянет пальцами черные пряди, побуждая впиться зубами сильнее. Когда укус становится болезненным, Хакс, едва не хныча, сжимается вокруг движущегося в нем члена и пачкает спермой чужой живот. С глухим стоном Рен снова кончает практически сразу после Хакса, и наваливается на него всем весом, придавливая к матрасу.  
  
Хакс делает глубокий вдох и невидяще смотрит в потолок только правым глазом — левый все еще ослеплен фуражкой, что съехала окончательно и закрыла практически половину его лица. Рен все еще дрожит; Хаксу любопытно, влияет ли Сила на интенсивность и продолжительность его оргазмов; он пьяно смеется над этой мыслью. Рен поднимает голову, одаривает его хмурым взглядом, а затем убирает с лица Хакса фуражку, сдвигая ее ему на макушку, и продолжает разглядывать его.  
  
\- Что? - не выдерживает Хакс внимательного взгляда.  
  
\- Оказывается, у тебя зеленые глаза, - отвечает Рен, и Хакс хохочет.  
  
\- Ты ведь сейчас не серьезно? - спрашивает он.  
  
Рен выходит из него так быстро, что Хакс шипит и морщится от боли. Он все еще испытывает порыв поддаться нервному, полубезумному смеху, пока наблюдает, как Рен поспешно скрывается в ванной. Что это было? Уязвленная гордость? Хакс лишь усмехается и садится, растирая ладонями лицо; измятая фуражка остается на матрасе. Он делает глубокий вдох и выдыхает через рот, чувствуя приятное головокружение. Голова начинает работать в штатном режиме; мысль, что послезавтра ему будет не к кому прийти за необходимой разрядкой, не заставляет себя ждать. Есть вероятность, что он уже лишил себя шанса получить желаемое и завтра. Хакс слышит, как льется вода за закрытой дверью ванной комнаты. Наверное, ему стоит уйти. Может через минуту, как только ноги перестанут дрожать. Он падает на спину и сыто потягивается.  
  
«Я выиграл, победа осталась за мной». Полная чушь, а не ответ, но по какой-то причине Рена он более чем устроил.  
  
Рен выходит из ванной и бросает полотенце Хаксу на грудь, избегая встречаться с ним взглядом. Обнаженный, он пересекает комнату, направляясь к  столику в углу, где наливает себе воды из серебристого кувшина. Хакс обтирается влажным полотенцем, наблюдая, как в такт глоткам дергается кадык Кайло.  
  
\- Есть что-нибудь более существенное? - интересуется Хакс. Рен смотрит на него через плечо, будто бы забыв, что тот все еще в комнате.  
  
\- Существенное? Типа, бухло?  
  
Хакс фыркает, услышав это словечко от Рена, и кивает.  
  
\- По правде говоря, есть.  
  
\- Ты меня удивил.  
  
\- Чем это?  
  
\- Ну, - Хакс неопределенно машет рукой, - ты же, вроде как... послушник.  
  
\- Я тебе не хренов джедай, - моментально темнеет Рен.  
  
\- В любом случае, ты - чей-то ученик, - поясняет Хакс, думая о Сноуке.  
  
Видит ли он их сейчас? Чужое присутствие никак не ощущается, но Хакс и не претендует на чувствительность к таким вещам. Они совершенно одни, словно в тревожной, но интригующей альтернативной вселенной, в которой Рен буквально вытрахивает из Хакса все мозги и испытывает потребность комментировать цвет его глаз.   
  
- Была у ситхов такая традиция обучения, - высокопарным сценическим тоном говорит Рен, выпячивая грудь. - Прежде, чем приступить к финальной фазе обучения, ученики пускались во все тяжкие, чтобы пресытиться искушениями и вытравить из себя низменные инстинкты. Поэтому у меня имеется бутылка... эээ... - Рен лезет в шкаф и вынимает из его темного нутра узкую бутылку с янтарной жидкостью, на этикетке кореллианские буквы, - бренди.  
  
\- Ты никогда раньше не пил? - Хакс удивленно вскидывает брови; Рен держит бутылку за горлышко, и есть в этом нечто неловкое, подростковое.  
  
\- Что? Нет... нет, разумеется, пил, - Рен с громким стуком ставит бутылку на стол.  
  
Хакс пропускает через пальцы спутанные волосы и наблюдает, как Рен разливает выпивку по двум серебристым, как и кувшин, бокалам. Ему нужно проверить коммуникатор, который лежит в кармане шинели, сваленной вместе с плащом Рена на полу. Он символично приподнимает переданный ему бокал и делает первый глоток. Бренди оказывается весьма не дурным. У Хакса был обширный опыт по части выпивки — уже во время обучения в Академии он всегда умудрялся раздобыть пару бутылок чего-нибудь контрабандного.  
  
\- Это тебя поддерживало, - комментирует Рен, глядя на дно своего бокала. Снова читает мысли.  
  
\- И чертовски не плохо, хочу заметить, - отвечает ему Хакс. - Алкоголь был моим единственным верным другом в том ужасном месте, - он залпом допивает остатки и протягивает бокал за добавкой. - К тому же, я никогда не страдал от похмелья настолько, чтобы не показываться на занятиях. У меня всегда были высшие оценки и, чтоб ты знал, всегда будут.  
  
Рен никак не отвечает на это, только передает Хаксу вновь наполненный бокал. Генерал с некоторой досадой замечает, что Рен, сделав глоток, не то что не давится, а даже не морщится от крепости напитка.  
  
Кроме, как на кровати, сидеть больше негде, поэтому Рен, прикрывшийся краем простыни, и Хакс, успевший надеть белье, остаются на своих местах и пьют. Несмотря на способность Рена пить бренди с каменным лицом, скоро становится ясно, что выпивает он не часто.  
  
\- Ты бы убил свою мать? - спрашивает он уже немного заплетающимся языком. Хакс смеется, хотя вопрос ни разу не забавный, и делает еще один глоток.  
  
\- Наверное, мог бы, - отвечает он. - Я не разговаривал с ней уже несколько лет кряду. Она могла оказаться на одной из тех пяти планет, посещая, например, спа или что-то вроде.  
  
\- Нет, я не об этом, - мотает головой Рен. - Я спрашиваю, смог бы ты столкнуть ее со скалы? Смог бы свернуть ей шею, если бы выбор зависел от тебя?  
  
\- Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
  
Хакс знает ответ, но его беспокоит направленность этого разговора, да и Рен словно бы говорит сам с собой.  
  
\- Ты не знаешь, каково это, - Кайло смотрит в свой бокал. - Ты не любишь марать руки.  
  
\- Я не понимаю, как вообще можно хотеть их замарать, - Хакс ставит опустевший бокал на пол, вытягивается во весь рост на своей половине кровати и отворачивается от Рена. Он вернется в собственную каюту, чтобы принять душ и нормально поспать, только прикроет глаза на минуточку. И через мгновение напряженно вздрагивает, почувствовав на плече чужую руку.  
  
\- Ты с виду такой холодный, - замечает Рен, проводя ладонью от его плеча вниз по руке, от чего на коже приподнимаются волоски и бегут мурашки. - Но это совсем не так.  
  
\- Как живой и дышащий человек, я в определенной степени теплый. Не думал, что тебя это удивит.  
  
Ему интересно, холодная ли на ощупь кожа Сноука. Быть может, Рен знает? Хакс внутренне содрогается от этой мысли, костеря себя за то, что вообще позволил размышлениям свернуть в этом направлении.  
  
\- Мне нравятся твои очертания, - невнятно бормочет Рен.  
  
\- Очертания?  
  
\- Да. Эти изгибы, форма, - он медленно скользит пальцами от его плеча вниз по боку, а затем от бедра обратно к плечу. Хакс дрожит от легкости касания. - Мне нравится твое тело.  
  
\- Что ж, - Хакс не понимает, что происходит, но почему-то ему хочется поощрить его, возможно, чтобы на утро, как протрезвеет, Рену не было мучительно стыдно; если он вообще вспомнит, что наговорил, - учитывая особенности моего тела, полагаю, тебе нравятся мужчины.  
  
\- Неужели это так очевидно?  
  
Хакс улыбается и прогибается под очередной лаской, - Рен гладит его спину от шеи до ямочек на пояснице. Кажется, Хакс тоже пьян. Самую малость. Разомлев, он все-таки засыпает.  
  
Когда он просыпается, веки кажутся ему слишком тяжелыми, чтобы держать глаза открытыми, а во рту пересохло. В спальне темно. Попытка перевернуться на спину проваливается — Рен лежит слишком близко; Хакс упирается локтем ему в грудь, когда оборачивается посмотреть насколько близко. Нужно было уйти; и он бы давно ушел, если бы назавтра Рен не покидал корабль. Финал предрешен и неизбежен, и несется к ним на всех парах. Как ни странно, но это даже успокаивает. Он знает, что Рен не спит, слышит, как тот, возможно еще не протрезвевший, сглатывает и вздыхает.  
  
\- Ты действительно можешь видеть будущее? - спрашивает Хакс; ему не нравится как прозвучал вопрос, слишком по-детски, будто он верил в то, о чем спрашивал.  
  
\- Не знаю, - Рен ворочается, долгий выдох согревает Хаксу затылок. - Мать говорила, что Сила с равной возможностью может послать как истинные видения, так и ложные. Однако она о многом мне лгала.  
  
\- Что ты видел? - Хакс не хочет знать, но не спросить не может. Он прижимается к Рену спиной и замирает, когда рука Кайло проскальзывает по его ребрам и перехватывает поперек груди. - Ты видел, что я потерпел неудачу?  
  
Рен тяжело вздыхает и прижимается теснее.  
  
-Он, - Хакс чувствует у уха чужие губы; Рен начинает говорить, но слова гаснут в беззвучном выдохе.  
  
\- Что? - взволнованно спрашивает генерал. - Расскажи мне.  
  
Рен лишь качает головой — едва заметное, почти неосязаемое движение. Он мягко прихватывает зубами мочку его уха и выталкивает из своего разума слова, которые не позволяет себе произнести вслух.  
  
_«Он не хочет, чтобы я тебе рассказывал.»_  
  
Это признание немного пугает. Хакс открывает рот, но не может заставить себя продолжить задавать вопросы, и лишь прижимается к Рену еще теснее, накрывая их обоих простыней. В словах магистра отсутствует логика: Сноук сам приказал Хаксу разработать новый план, и вряд ли бы он хотел, чтобы тот оказался провальным. Все, к чему стремился генерал, это нарастить мощь и расширить власть Первого Ордена. Рен городит бессмыслицу, да и в конце концов, он пьян, а его и трезвого понять сложно. Хакс решает игнорировать его высказывания относительно своей стратегии.  
  
Он снова засыпает; рука Рена все также обнимает его поперек груди. За остаток ночи Кайло несколько раз так сильно стискивает его в объятии, что будит, но затем снова ослабляет хватку. Хакса раздражает щекотное дыхание на шее и преходящее напряжение в перекинутой через него руке,  но ему слишком лень отодвигаться и сбрасывать чужую руку. Проспав еще пару часов, он просыпается с жуткой головной болью и все же выбирается из постели. Если Рен и заметил, как он уходит, то не подал виду.  
  
***  
Вернуться в свою каюту приятно еще и потому, что в душе на полке стоят знакомые туалетные принадлежности, и имеется такая личная блажь, как крем для бритья: доставлен с родной планеты, имеет приятную текстуру и запах, напоминающий ему о высоких соснах в родовом поместье. Правда, теперь ему в первую очередь вспоминаются деревья в лесу на Старкиллере, норовившие обрушиться на голову, пока он тащил Рена к шаттлу.  
  
 Он падает на кровать, не раздеваясь, радуясь, что вовремя покинул пропахшую сексом каюту Рена; теперь есть время привести себя в порядок. Головная боль улетучивается практически полностью, стоит только принять душ.  
  
Проверяя свое расписание, Хакс замечает, что Ута назначила собеседование со своим штурмовиком сразу после обеда. Он подтверждает встречу нажатием кнопки и задумывается, успеет ли представить свой план Сноуку прежде, чем увидится с кандидатом. Верховный лидер придерживался какого-то своего графика, вызывая генерала на связь без предупреждения. Словом, как и Рен, предпочитал просто появиться, нежели согласовать время сеансов связи, как цивилизованный человек. Хотя, цивилизованным назвать его сложно, впрочем, как и человеком; выделить черты других рас и видов в его зловещем облике тоже было проблематично. Хакс даже как-то спросил у Рена  "Что он такое?", не найдясь с более подобающими формулировками, но в ответ получил лишь презрительную усмешку.  
  
Интересно, на что же будут похожи тренировки Рена? Хакс не обнаружил никаких свидетельств тому, что Сноук поддерживает отношения с кем-то... своего вида? Ранга? Может, Рен будет с ним один на один в той  крепости на удаленной планете? Магистра-то это как раз устроит, он, наконец-то, получит безраздельное внимание своего кумира.  
  
Хакс кисло усмехается в экран датапада. Ночное бормотание Рена в его голове нервирует даже сейчас. Генерал не может ни поверить ему на слово, ни полностью проигнорировать его предупреждение. Он не станет козлом отпущения ни для кого, особенно для этой горгульи с замашками мага-затворника. Хакса беспокоит мысль о том, что Сноук догадывается о его подозрениях в свой адрес и не прочь избавиться от него, если представится такая возможность. Хакс выпускает из рук датапад, когда осознает возможную причину заинтересованности Верховного лидера в Рене. Если Сноук соберет под своей командой всех носителей Силы, приверженных темной стороны, то никто из них не выступит против него. Люди, подобные Рену редки, очевидно поэтому старое чудище, желая получить в распоряжение его силу, терпит все его выходки. И если бы Рен не был столь самонадеян и одержим своим мертвым дедом с запятнанной репутацией, он бы заметил это и пересмотрел пределы своей верности.  
  
Хакс едва не швыряет свой многострадальный датапад через комнату, когда снова ловит себя на циркулирующих по кругу мыслях, хоть они закономерны и, в какой-то степени, даже важны. Всего на мгновение он позволяет себе представить, насколько увереннее он бы чувствовал себя, выступая против Сноука, с Реном в качестве верного союзника на своей стороне.  
  
Вот только этого не случится; Рен слишком непостоянен, он словно не закончившая формирование личность, чья лояльность постоянно меняется. Хакс никогда не сможет полностью довериться такому человеку. Не стоило ему оставаться спать у Рена, и не важно насколько хорошо тот его трахает. Вскоре это перестанет быть причиной для беспокойства.  
Он, наконец-то, выдохнет с облегчением.  
  
Хакс откладывает датапад и начинает одеваться. Нет смысла тратить время на мысли об альтернативной реальности, в которой он может положиться на Рена хоть в чем-то. Он найдет другой способ защититься, если Сноук задумает вывести его из игры. Хакс всегда прекрасно умел изображать зашкаливающую самоуверенность и выжидать нужный момент, в итоге одерживая верх.  
  
\- Вот черт, - ругается он, вынимая из шкафа сменную униформу. У него была только одна фуражка, и ту он оставил в кровати Рена. Не важно, совсем не важно, но даже такая досадная мелочь воспринимается, как дурной знак.  
  
Хакс захлопывает дверцу шкафа сильнее, чем нужно. Всегда есть последствия, особенно, если располагаешь такой властью; Хакс приходит к выводу, что теперь ему следует быть гораздо осторожнее. Он зарекается и близко не подходить сегодня к каюте Рена.  
  
Он не успевает застегнуть сапоги, как уже начинает торговаться сам с собой в попытке оправдать в своих глазах нарушение данного зарока. Поразительная, однако, и нетипичная для него нехватка решимости. Дурной знак, как есть.


	3. Chapter 3

Хаксу удается избегать Рена все утро, но ближе к обеду он задумывается - так ли уж хорошо, что ему это удается? Если магистра не слышно и не видно, если отголоски скачкообразной смены его настроения не прокатываются эхом по кораблю, то определенно следует готовится к катастрофе. По пути на запланированную встречу Хакс старается убедить себя, что Рен просто медитирует; но, учитывая предыдущий результат его медитаций, генерала этот сеанс самовнушения совсем не утешает. Хакс никак не может для себя определиться - рад он, что Сноук еще не выходил на связь, или же обеспокоен тишиной с его стороны. Он останавливается у двери в конференц-зал, где его уже ожидают Ута и UT-5278, и еще раз сверяется со своими записями в датападе. Детали операции он разработает позднее, а сейчас необходимо выяснить подходит ли штурмовик из батальона Уты для выполнения этого не простого задания.  
  
Официальное досье UT-5278 оказывается полным и актуальным; Ута держит записи о своих солдатах в идеальном порядке. UT-5278 попала в сиротский приют, спонсируемый Первым орденом, еще младенцем; была высоко оценена воспитателями за послушание, ловкость, уровень адаптивности и способность к работе в команде; восьмилетней она была рекомендована к участию в обучающей программе для кандидатов младшего возраста. С юности преуспевая в своих тренировках, она продолжала показывать высокие результаты, став штурмовиком, особенно на поле боя, где за ней отмечали «неустанность, самоотверженность и отсутствие излишнего беспокойства за товарищей». Тут же было дополнение от Уты: «могла бы стать офицером, если бы родилась в приличной семье, приближенной к Первому Ордену» - очередное едкое замечание политического толка с ее стороны.   
  
Хакс пролистывает профайл к наиболее заинтересовавшей его записи: сослуживцы зовут ее Шлюз. Прозвище прилипло к ней потому, что некоторое время назад Ута дала ей разрешение сбросить за борт сослуживца, попытавшегося ее изнасиловать. Тот штурмовик, кажется, зажал UT-5278 в углу в общих душевых или сделал что-то еще столь же омерзительное. Хакс помнит, как давал согласие на такую казнь, желая сделать из этого показательный пример. Ему понравилась идея, однако он не смог присутствовать лично, увязнув в работе. До сегодняшнего утра Хакс и не знал, что UT-5278 — тот самый штурмовик, который с его дозволения открыл под ногами несостоявшегося насильника створы шлюза.   
  
С фотокарточки, прикрепленной к профайлу, на него смотрит не совсем то лицо, которое он рассчитывал увидеть. Штурмовик, что стоит рядом с офицером, вытянувшись во фрунт, еще меньше походит на образ женщины, который Хакс представил себе по описанию Уты.   
  
UT-5278 закована в стандартную безликую броню от шеи и ниже, но по ее круглому лицу Хакс может предположить, что она слегка полновата, или же просто имеет крепкое телосложение. Выглядит она моложе своих двадцати шести лет и даже могла бы сойти за подростка из-за россыпи веснушек на широкой переносице, а может еще и потому, что в уголках ее глаз еще не начали собираться мимические морщинки. Лишь теперь, встретив ее лично, Хакс понимает насколько идеально она подходит для здания. Не удивительно, что Ута выбрала именно ее, - несмотря на стоическое выражение, у UT-5278 очень открытое, располагающее к доверию лицо. Девушка выглядит обезоруживающе невинно, что идеально вписывается в рамки необходимого образа. Хакс надеется, что собеседование она пройдет блестяще.   
  
После формального приветствия они рассаживаются за столом: Хакс — во главе, а UT-5278 и Ута по левую и правую руку от него соответственно. К добру или нет, но след от укуса на шее Хакса со своего места могла заметить только UT-5278. Рен, будто специально, оставил метку в аккурат над воротником, лишая всякой возможности спрятать след под униформой.   
  
Ранее, в своем сообщении, прочитанном Хаксом утром, Ута сообщила, что предварительная беседа с девушкой прошла успешно, и что UT-5278 даже слегка разволновалась, узнав, что удостоена личной встречи с генералом. Ута никогда перед ним не заискивала, поэтому эти слова заронили зерно сомнения — стоит ли доверять столь важную миссию человеку, которого можно так легко смутить и взволновать? Беспокойство отпускает его лишь при личной встрече, - у девушки, что предстает перед ним, бесстрастное, серьезное лицо без тени волнения или испуга. Он удовлетворенно отмечает про себя ее акцент, выдающий в ней воспитанницу одной из академий Первого Ордена, созданных специально для воспитания сирот.  
  
\- Вам изложили суть миссии. Расскажите мне, как вы ее поняли? - просит Хакс.   
  
\- По легенде, - отвечает девушка, - я, вдохновившись примером FN-2187, дезертирую из рядов Первого Ордена и в обмен на его секреты попрошу убежища у Сопротивления. В случае успеха, я, дабы завоевать доверие их предводителей, передам им правдивые сведения об Ордене, но в дальнейшем, по мере необходимости, буду снабжать их ложной информацией. С величайшей осторожностью, чтобы никак не выдать себя раньше срока. Мне предстоит установить дружеские отношения с как можно большим числом бойцов Сопротивления, концентрируясь на тех, кто обладает высоким званием. Также я буду докладывать о данных контрразведки, полученных Сопротивлением, а также об их планах. Связь со своим курирующим офицером я буду держать через неотслеживаемое устройство, которое... - тут она запинается и переводит взгляд на Уту. - В общем, капитан Ута сказала, что мне нужно будет проглотить устройство связи заблаговременно, до проникновения на базу Сопротивления. Так его не обнаружат при обязательном обыске.  
  
\- Как я понимаю, Вы не против?  
  
\- Никак нет, сэр. Прошу прощения. Просто, получив информацию об этом нюансе, я подумала, что обсуждать его с Вами было бы неуместно.  
  
\- Все в порядке, - Хакс мельком смотрит на офицера, подавляя смешок. - У Вас есть технологии, которые она сможет пронести таким образом без обнаружения? А если ее просканируют?  
  
\- Разумеется, - уверенно отвечает Ута. - Модифицированный образец устройства связи для разведчиков, просто произведение искусства: он невидим для сканеров, обладает большой дальностью вещания, канал связи также нельзя отследить, если только не иметь в распоряжении, скажем так, парного устройства. Я твердо убеждена, что устройство не будет обнаружено, пока она соблюдает меры предосторожности. К тому же, UT-5278 весьма рассудительна и осмотрительна. Эти ее качества являются одной из причин почему я рекомендовала именно ее.  
  
\- Превосходно, - по ходу беседы Хаксу все больше и больше нравится его план. Он отмахивается от непрошеной мысли о предупреждении Рена и снова переводит взгляд на штурмовика. - Прошу Вас, продолжайте.  
  
\- По прошествии приемлемого количества времени, я выберу момент, когда смогу убить наибольшее количество людей, - послушно говорит UT-5278 , - а потом использую доверенное мне оружие, либо любое другое, которое смогу раздобыть самостоятельно, чтобы нанести сокрушительный удар в сердце самой важной базы Сопротивления.  
  
\- Все верно, - кивает Хакс. - И что потом?  
  
\- Скорее всего, я погибну, исполняя свой долг, сэр. Капитан Ута объяснила насколько важна эта миссия, а также, что приказ исходит от верхового командования Первого Ордена. Для меня будет честью получить это задание, и я с готовностью отдам жизнь за благополучие Первого Ордена, сэр.  
  
Она не называет имени Сноука, но, невзирая на ее возможную суеверность, генерал признает, что впечатлен.  
  
\- Ваше прозвище среди солдат вашего батальона — Шлюз, - говорит он, следя за выражением ее лица; оно остается бесстрастным. - Есть что-то, что Вы хотели бы мне рассказать относительно этого?  
  
\- Я лишь хочу поблагодарить Вас за дозволение казнить UT-8597 лично, сэр. С позволения сказать, нет ничего более отвратительного, чем штурмовик, поставивший свои желания выше Устава Первого Ордена, согласно которому солдаты и вовсе не должны иметь личных желаний. Я и не чаяла, что смогу лично отблагодарить Вас за предоставленную возможность, но, в отсутствие возражений капитана, хочу сказать, что каждый раз, когда я слышу свое прозвище, я горжусь не только тем, что внесла свой вклад в поддержание моральных устоев штурмовиков, но и тем, что служу под командованием генерала, способного в качестве показательного примера наказать виновного по всей строгости закона и позволившего мне сыграть в этом свою маленькую, но, надеюсь, немаловажную роль.   
  
Хакс, пораженный пылом девушки, переводит взгляд на Уту. Офицер улыбается.  
  
\- Если Вы так относитесь к обычным нарушителям Устава, страшно представить, что Вы чувствуете по отношению к  FN-2187.  
  
И тут он впервые видит пусть мимолетную, но все же живую эмоцию, тенью скользнувшую по ее лицу: губы сжимаются в тонкую нитку, плечи едва заметно напрягаются, а вспыхнувшие от едва сдерживаемой ярости глаза на мгновение превращают ее милое личико в маску жестокого убийцы. Но девушка быстро берет себя в руки, пряча проскочившую эмоцию.  
  
\- Отчасти моя решимость основывается на возможности убить этого предателя своими руками, сэр.  
  
\- Неужели?  
  
\- Не сочтите это желание проявлением амбициозности. Но я говорила с капитаном Утой об этом, и она сочла уничтожение FN-2187 приемлемым и соответствующим общему характеру миссии.  
  
\- Это действительно так, - соглашается Хакс и вспоминает о короткой перепалке, состоявшейся между ним и Реном, когда дезертир вместе с заложником угнали звездный истребитель. Ехидные ремарки, брошенные тогда Реном, до сих пор заставляют Хакса краснеть от злости. Если UT-5278 и замечает, как нервно дернулся его рот, то не подает виду.  
  
\- Что ж, мне весьма импонирует Ваша кандидатура, - говорит Хакс, встречая ее немигающий взгляд. - Осталось выбрать Вам кодовое имя, которое Вы будете носить во время миссии. Не можете же Вы представиться, как Шлюз, - добавляет он, одаривая девушку натянутой улыбкой. Она согласно кивает.  
  
Одно он уже придумал — Пелла, распространенное на его родной планете женское имя со значением «невинный цветок». Возможно, это уже чересчур, но ему очень нравится эта деталь.  
  
\- Я буду ждать Вашего окончательного решения, сэр, - говорит девушка. - Но каким бы оно ни было, знайте, что я заберу с собой в могилу информацию об этой миссии.   
  
\- Лейтенант! - резко вскидывается Ута, словно бы штурмовик перешла границы всех приличий. - Разумеется, генерал понимает это. И я бы не привела Вас сюда, не будь я уверена, что Вы сохраните конфиденциальность настоящей беседы при любых обстоятельствах.  
  
\- Прошу прощения, капитан, - UT-5278 смотрит на Хакса; он видит, как двигается ее горло, скрытое черным воротником поддоспешника, сглатывая тревожный комок. - Генерал, приношу свои извинения.  
  
\- Все в порядке, - успокаивает ее Хакс, больше для того, чтобы позлить Уту. - Вы произвели на меня впечатление, лейтенант. - Он встает со своего места, Ута и UT-5278 повторяют движение за ним, становясь по стойке смирно. - Я вскоре свяжусь с Вашим командиром, чтобы сообщить свое решение.   
  
\- Благодарю, что рассмотрели мою кандидатуру, генерал, для меня это большая честь.  
  
На пути к выходу, он бросает взгляд на Уту, отмечая про себя, что та рассержена на него за оборванный выговор. Она кивает ему, и он покидает конференц-зал, подавляя совершенно дикое желание выбежать оттуда вприпрыжку. Все получится; к черту Рена; к черту его медитативные практики. Эта молодая женщина, похожая на подростка, несмотря на свое внешнее спокойствие, собирается стать хитро собранной бомбой небывалой разрушительной силы, что взорвется в самом сердце треклятого Сопротивления, изнутри раздирая их жалкий идеализм в клочья. Верховное командование Сопротивления лишь взглянет в ее открытое лицо, буквально излучающее желание оправдать надежды и доверие, и самонадеянно решит, что только они способны оценить потенциал девушки. Но Хакс твердо уверен: UT-5278 предана Первому Ордену и его идеологии. Ее прежний командир отметил в профайле, что ее ревностное отношение к службе связано с верой в то, что Первый Орден, взяв ее ребенком под опеку, спас от нищенской, унизительной жизни сироты, полной бесцельного и тяжкого труда. Хаксу не нужно быть чувствительным к Силе, он и без того способен легко читать людей, особенно, если дело касается его собственной команды. Лейтенант Шлюз идеально подходит для выполнения этой миссии.  
  
***  
Генерал едва успевает почувствовать себя окрыленным грядущим успехом, как на его настроение падает тень — на другом конце коридора маячит нескладный силуэт Рена; магистр уверенным быстрым шагом идет на сближение с Хаксом. В правой руке он несет с виду тяжелую сумку; подойдя ближе, Хакс слышит, как внутри нее лязгает что-то металлическое.  
  
\- Рен, - коротко приветствует его генерал. Поравнявшись с ним, магистр сердито щурит глаза, но Хаксу плевать — он не даст Рену испортить себе настроение.   
  
\- Подожди, - заговаривает Рен, когда генерал проходит мимо. Хакс подавляет страдальческий стон и разворачивается на каблуках, выжидательно поднимая брови, пока Рен копошится в своей сумке. К вящему ужасу Хакса, тот посреди людного коридора достает его форменную фуражку и как ни в чем ни бывало протягивает ему. - Ты забыл, - поясняет он, в то время как Хакс пытается испепелить его взглядом.  
  
\- Спасибо, - выдавливает сквозь сжатые зубы генерал. Он незаметно оглядывается по сторонам, проверяя, не удостоил ли кто эту сцену своим вниманием. Никто не смотрит в их сторону, но несколько офицеров стоит навытяжку вдоль стены в ожидании пока он пройдет. - Что у тебя еще есть в этой сумке? - с опаской интересуется Хакс, пряча измятую и пропахшую Реном фуражку в полах шинели.  
  
\- Ее содержимое тебя не касается, - Рен продолжает смотреть на Хакса так, словно это он только что отколол какую-то глупость посреди корабля, а после просто уходит, оставляя генерала закипать от гнева.  
  
Доселе прекрасное настроение стремительно улетучивается.  
  
Хаксу нестерпимо хочется вернуться в свою каюту. Все-таки крушить мебель, крича от злости, лучше в звукоизолированном помещении. За всю практику столкновений с нечеловеческим упрямством Рена тот еще ни разу не доводил генерала до такого состояния, но в этот раз он превзошел сам себя.   
  
Фуражка жжет внутренний карман шинели; все еще стоящие по стойке смирно офицеры салютуют ему, когда он проходит мимо. Треклятый головной убор ощущается, как граната без чеки, являясь худшим из возможных напоминаний о собственной слабости перед прихотями психа, который, кажется, действительно рассердился на него... Из-за чего? Из-за молчаливого принятия его поведения в постели? Из-за разговоров за бренди? Ну не мог же он, в самом деле, расстроиться потому, что Хакс ушел, не разбудив его? Черт бы его побрал, если так.   
  
Хакс заворачивает в ближайшую общественную уборную, судорожно хватается за края первой попавшийся раковины и тяжело дышит, бессмысленно пялясь на кран. Поборов порыв ударить кулаком в стену, он умывается и дважды проверяет, что в помещении никого нет, кроме него. Сделав глубокий вдох, он насухо промокает лицо бумажным полотенцем и достает из кармана фуражку. Ее следовало бы отдать в прачечную, но он самостоятельно реанимирует ее внешний вид до вполне приемлемого для носки. Хакс надевает фуражку и рассматривает свое отражение; головной убор привычно приминает волосы.  
  
_«Вот, что случается, когда нарушаешь правила и идешь на поводу у собственных желаний, не принимая во внимание то, что правила устанавливаются специально для того, чтобы спасти тебя от бесчестья»,_ \- звучит в его голове голос отца.  
  
Да вот только нет в уставе положений, запрещающих ему трахаться с Реном, у которого даже звания официального нет.  
  
Хакс отвешивает себе хлесткую пощечину за спор с призраком отца о праве спать с Кайло Реном. Скорее бы уже он покинул корабль, иначе Хакс сойдет с ума. До планеты Сноука лететь еще пятнадцать часов и они обещают стать очень долгими.  
  
\- Ох... Прошу простить, сэр.  
  
Хакс оборачивается и видит, как в дверях испуганно замирает младший офицер, впопыхах отдавая честь.  
  
\- Я уже ухожу, - роняет сквозь сжатые зубы Хакс и проходит мимо молодого человека, так и стоящего по стойке смирно. Кажется, его зовут Бэлтон или как-то похоже, что, впрочем, не важно.  
  
\- Сэр, - робко окликает его вроде-как-Бэлтон. Генерал обращает к нему взгляд, способный растопить лед, предупреждая любые неуместные высказывания; он сам вышвырнет юнца в отрытый космос через шлюз, если тот ляпнет что-то не по делу. - Я... Баркер искал Вас, сэр, - выпаливает Бэлтон, - по поводу срочной передачи по голосвязи.  
  
Лучшего момента Сноук, разумеется, выбрать не мог. Кто бы сомневался. Хакс тяжело вздыхает и кивает.  
  
\- Хорошо, - отвечает он. - Благодарю Вас, Бэлтон.  
  
Младший офицер открывает было рот, чтобы поправить Хакса, но благоразумно решает промолчать и прежде, чем Хакс успевает отвернуться, снова салютует ему.  
  
***  
Хакс ожидает увидеть в зале голосвязи и Рена, но, когда он приходит, его ожидает только Сноук. Верховный лидер, как обычно, ухитряется выглядеть чем-то средним между престарелым дядюшкой, норовящим задремать во время семейного обеда, и хладнокровным убийцей, способным умертвить весь экипаж Финалайзера щелчком пальцев.  
  
\- Верховный лидер, - приветствует его Хакс, сцепляя руки за спиной. - Надеюсь, Вам не пришлось ждать слишком долго.  
  
Сноук молча изучает его; его плечи едва заметно поднимаются и опускаются, давая понять, что передача не сбилась, застыв в одном кадре. Он может дышать; это знание бесполезным фактом оседает в сознании Хакса.  
  
\- Расскажите мне о Вашем плане, генерал, - оживает Сноук.  
  
Хакс излагает все детали, стараясь оставаться беспристрастным, чтобы не показать насколько он сросся с этой идеей, и насколько ему важно получить одобрение Сноука. Он умалчивает об информации, которую узнал об UT-5278, описав ее просто как идеального кандидата на роль шпиона.   
  
После выступления Хакса Сноук хранит молчание, лишь смотрит на генерала, словно вновь желая проверить, достанет ли человеку смелости встретить и выдержать тяжелый взгляд, падающий на него с высоты АТ-АТ. Хакс, как и прежде, не отводит глаз.  
  
\- Вы проделали хорошую работу, я доволен, - наконец-то говорит Сноук.  
  
Прежде такого не случалось. Он никогда не говорил ничего и близко походящего на похвалу в адрес Рена, не говоря уже о Хаксе, которого воспринимал не иначе, как обслуживающего дроида, случайно оказавшегося поблизости.  
  
\- Приведите Ваш план в исполнение как можно скорее. Это именно то, чего я ожидал.   
  
Эти слова заставляют Хакса застыть, пережидая неприятный холодок, пробежавший по спине. Если бы Рен не рассердил его, всучив фуражку при свидетелях, он бы поблагодарил Сноука за оказанное доверие и ушел, однако:  
  
\- Я рад это слышать, - говорит он, - но у магистра Рена есть сомнения на этот счет.  
  
Он жалеет о сказанном сразу же. Подрывать доверие Сноука к Рену — заведомо неудачное стратегическое решение, которое не принесет ему никакой пользы, вдобавок, скомпрометирует его перед Реном и тот уже никогда не будет с ним откровенен. Хакс чувствует, как к щекам приливает краска, а на лбу выступает испарина.  
  
Сноук моргает. Хакс, прежде не замечавший за ним такого простого движения, да и никогда особо не следивший за мельчайшими переменами в его лице, списывает все на погрешности трансляции.   
  
\- Не беспокойтесь об этом, генерал, - отвечает Сноук; в его тоне Хакс узнает собственные интонации, с которыми не столь давно прервал выговор Уты. - Кайло Рен лишь в начале своего пути, он только начинает раскрывать свой потенциал. Эта озабоченность будущим идет от его привязанностей к настоящему, а они способны затуманить видения, выдать ложные за пришедшие от Силы. Именно поэтому он нужен мне здесь, необходимо закончить его обучение. Лишившись этих привязанностей, он станет видеть вещи в их истинном свете.  
  
Привязанности... Неужели Сноук сейчас говорит о нем? Хакс кивает, будто бы четко понимает, о чем идет речь; на виске дрожит капля пота, готовая вот-вот скатиться вниз.  
  
\- Хорошо. Я начну приготовления для приведения моего плана в действие.  
  
\- Что ж, ступайте и держите меня в курсе событий. О стадиях готовности сообщайте на мой канал связи.  
  
\- Так точно, Верховный лидер.  
  
Хакс как никогда счастлив покинуть компанию Сноука, но поворачиваться к нему спиной иррационально страшно; ему кажется, что Сноук все еще там, возвышается над каменным троном, буравя взглядом его спину. Хакс ускоряет шаг и у выхода из залы едва не сталкивается с Реном.  
  
\- Что ты тут делаешь? - одновременно хмурятся они.   
  
Хакс проглатывает смешок; нервная энергия курсирует по всему телу. Рен же куда более серьезен.  
  
\- Он вызывал меня, - объясняет Хакс. - Он не... Мне не говорили, что нужно дождаться тебя.  
  
\- А вот мне сказали, - Рен бегло окидывает его оценивающим взглядом, будто ищет какую-то награду, несправедливо врученную генералу за спиной магистра. - Не знал, что он уже поговорил с тобой.  
  
\- Что ж, - тянет Хакс, - пожалуй, я...  
  
Рен не дает ему закончить предложение и проходит мимо него в зал. Хакс не удерживается, показывая неприличный жест ему в спину, и уходит, размышляя, что стало с сумкой Рена и что же все-таки было внутри.  
  
Он возвращается в свою каюту и умывается еще раз, окончательно изгоняя остатки жгучего непрошеного стыда, накатившего в зале голосвязи. Хакс склоняется над раковиной, коротко выдыхает и напоминает себе, что уже завтра Рен покинет корабль, а Сноук погрузит своего ученика, оторванного от гипотетических привязанностей, в нескончаемые тренировки. Чудесно. Превосходно. Просто прекрасно. Именно то, что нужно Хаксу.   
  
***  
Генерал проводит остаток дня в своем кабинете, подсчитывая будущие потери среди личного состава, необходимые, чтобы побег UT-5278 выглядел наиболее правдоподобным. Если же девушка выразит нежелание убивать сослуживцев, он напомнит ей о том, что они умрут достойно, став частью плана по сокрушению Сопротивления. Хоть раньше его уверенность и пошатнулась под влиянием Рена и личных сомнений, касательно Сноука, теперь это не имеет никакого значения. Верховный лидер отдал приказ, генерал его исполнил. Даже если бы Хакс поверил словам Рена, он не в том положении, чтобы игнорировать прямые указания.   
  
«Это именно то, чего я ожидал».  
  
При мысли об этих словах взгляд Хакса стекленеет, а по венам будто колко перекатываются крохотные льдинки. Но он быстро стряхивает оцепенение и возвращается к подсчетам. Наиболее предпочтительный вариант для Хакса — смерть всего одного штурмовика, но для большей правдоподобности UT-5278 придется убить двоих или даже троих. Ее побег должен быть исполнен идеально; подготовка займет несколько дней. Хакс облегченно выдыхает; больше всего на свете ему сейчас нужны конкретные задачи, требующие его безраздельного внимания.   
  
Отвлекается он только за ужином, раздражаясь от болтовни офицеров, понятия не имеющих о его грандиозном плане. Ута никогда не появляется в кают-компании, предпочитая принимать пищу в своей каюте, не отрываясь от работы. Хакс тоже предпочел бы обедать и ужинать у себя, но его отец всегда презирал тех, кто так поступал в Академии, называл их не иначе, как напыщенными снобами. И это невзирая на то, Брендол Хакс-старший сам был самым напыщенным из всех снобов Академии, учитывая его принадлежность к элите и огромное самомнение. Он прекрасно это осознавал и не спешил никого в этом разубеждать.   
«Доброта окупится лишь в том случае, если она притворна и призвана послужить твоим целям», - любил повторять он. Хакс всегда подозревал, что это вольное цитирование чьих-то слов. Его отец редко снисходил до младшего поколения, чтобы поделиться опытом или произнести какую-нибудь воодушевляющую речь, и никогда - до собственного сына. Большую часть такой «мудрости» Хакс получал, одариваемый ледяным взглядом, а то и вовсе глядя в спину отвернувшегося от него отца, оборвавшего сына на полуслове.   
«У твоего брата не было таких проблем в твоем возрасте...»  
  
\- Хакс!  
  
Рен, внезапно обнаружившийся в дверях кают-компании, орал слишком громко; каждый присутствующий — абсолютно каждый — поворачивается в его сторону, а затем их взгляды обращаются к Хаксу.  
  
Генерал, мгновенно закипая, с ненавистью смотрит на Рена; с трудом поборов желание использовать вилку в качестве оружия, он встает из-за стола. Магистр выглядит агрессивно, и на полпути к нему Хакса посещает мысль - а уж не хочет ли тот подраться? Прямо тут, на глазах у всех собравшихся офицеров. Должно быть, Сноук поведал ему, что Хакс предал его доверие. Хотя, Рен и сам, должно быть, уже в курсе. Он готовится почувствовать давящую хватку невидимых рук на своей шее или вполне осязаемый кулак, сбивающий с ног, но, когда он подходит к Рену, получает лишь колючий злой взгляд.  
  
\- Какого хрена тебе надо? - сквозь зубы и очень тихо осведомляется Хакс. - Ты не можешь просто...  
  
Рен стискивает его плечо и наклоняется к самому уху, заставляя происходящее выглядеть в сотню раз хуже. С Реном все что угодно становится хуже.  
  
\- Если решишь прийти ко мне сегодня ночью, - едва слышно шепчет Рен, - приходи готовым трахаться. И я не о желании. Ты уже этого хочешь, здесь и сейчас. Я говорю о том, чтобы ты подготовился к этому сам, я с тобой возиться не намерен. Ради твоего собственного блага советую быть готовым принять мой член едва переступишь порог.   
  
На этом его рука исчезает с плеча генерала, и Рен уходит.   
  
Хакс чувствует, как сердце замирает, пропуская удар, как закручиваются в тугую спираль внутренности; он готов вспыхнуть, как спичка. Позади него царит тишина, только столовые приборы клацают по тарелкам. Вернуться на свое место он не может: только не со стремительно краснеющим лицом и становящимися все более тесными брюками. Выждав пару секунд, он распрямляет плечи и покидает кают-компанию, по пути сдернув с вешалки свою шинель. Генерал чувствует себя полностью уничтоженным, а ведь Рен даже не ударил его.   
  
Оказавшись в безопасных стенах своей каюты, Хакс тяжело прислоняется спиной к входной двери, чувствуя, как дрожат его руки. Нет, просто... Ну нет. Рен не может так разговаривать с ним и ожидать, что... Но, все же...  
  
Взяв себя в руки, Хакс снимает шинель и фуражку; вскипевшая кровь никак не хочет остывать. У него есть два варианта: убить магистра, что едва ли понравится Сноуку и, в свою очередь, поставит под угрозу жизнь самого Хакса, или же поступить так, как предложил Рен, прийти к нему и узнать, что ждет его дальше.  
  
***  
Весь следующий час он никак не может сосредоточиться. Хакс пытается работать, читать сообщения и отчеты, но смысл сухих казенных формулировок на экране ускользает от него, раз за разом неуловимо заменяясь на слова, сказанные Реном: _подготовься сам... ради твоего собственного блага... будь готов принять мой член._  
  
Генерал откладывает коммуникатор в сторону и устало трет глаза. Он убеждает себя в том, что вся эта лихорадочная одержимость — всего лишь следствие пренебрежения досадными человеческими потребностями, которым он уделял слишком мало внимания. Он не сможет снова ждать годами, даже если доступный ему секс будет больше напоминать дежурную долбежку, когда нужно лишь сжать зубы и переждать. Позже ему станет легче; даже просто передернуть будет проще, имея в арсенале воспоминания об умопомрачительном сексе, а не кошмары из прошлого. Он придумает способ удовлетворить свои потребности прежде, чем неудовлетворенность достигнет нынешнего уровня; нельзя позволить этому повториться. Хакс избегает мысли о том, что произошедшее и так уже никогда не повторится, не сможет; не важно, что он сделал или не сделал — просто нет рядом никого, кто смог бы заменить Рена, который покинет корабль в течение ближайших десяти часов.   
  
Что ж, замечательно. Хакс проходит в ванную, расстегивает ремень, а затем и брюки.   
  
Обычно он не растягивает себя сам, считая это недостойным занятием. Хаксу до дрожи нравится, когда эту услугу оказывают ему его партнеры, считающие, что стараются исключительно ради собственного удовольствия. Хоть раньше так и было, он научился получать удовольствие от притворной уступчивости, осознав одну вещь, по какой-то причине не доступную тем, кто его трахал: пока они внутри него, он безраздельно владеет самой дорогой частью их тела.  
  
Хакс досадливо стонет и растирает по пальцам излишек лубриканта; он пытается вспомнить, как это было с другими, старательно убеждая себя, что Рен ничем не отличается от них, но получается из рук вон плохо... Несусветный бред. Он проталкивает пальцы внутрь себя, опираясь о раковину другой рукой. Лицо еще полыхает, а возбуждение и не думает спадать.   
  
Это унизительно — в нем хлюпает едва не половина тюбика смазки, и ему еще предстоит дойти до каюты Рена неловкой напряженной походкой, - но одновременно удивительно приятно. Хакс скрючивается над раковиной и наконец-то кончает. Переведя дыхание, он моет руки, вытирает влажным полотенцем лицо, пытаясь остудить горящие щеки, и поправляет волосы. Причины тянуть время и дальше больше нет; к Рену он пойдет с вполне конкретной целью — ради собственного удовольствия, включающего в себя приятно проведенное время, внушительный член в заднице и, может быть, даже какую-нибудь глупость в исполнении магистра. Но поднять взгляд на собственное отражение Хаксу не достает смелости. Он надевает брюки, застегивает ремень, накидывает на плечи шинель и пару мгновений сморит на фуражку, прежде чем решает надеть и ее.  
  
Прогулка до каюты Рена наносит ощутимый удар по его гордости, хоть никто из тех, кого он встретил по пути, и не догадывается от чего его походка напряженнее, чем обычно. Едва ли младшие офицеры не перешучиваются за его спиной по этому поводу, мол, генерал ходит так, словно в заднице палка застряла; типичное дело — трусливо и завистливо шептаться по углам.   
Смазка уже просачивается, пропитывая белье, и ему приходится прилагать определенные усилия, чтобы удержать ее внутри. Но каюта Рена, по счастью, расположена не так далеко от его собственной. Хакс коротко касается контрольной панели у входной двери, давая знать о своем прибытии и уповая на то, что каюта не пустует; повторного постыдного променада он не перенесет. Генерал удовлетворенно выдыхает, когда дверь отъезжает в сторону; он ждет нападения, едва успевает перешагнуть порог.  
  
Но ничего не происходит. Дверь быстро закрывается позади него; в апартаментах Рена царит тишина. Освещение в обеих комнатах настроено примерно на пятьдесят процентов мощности: достаточно, чтобы видеть, но всюду живут зыбкие тени. И вот так, стоя спиной к двери, отрезавшей его от остального мира, с колотящимся в груди сердцем и смазанной задницей, он с кристальной ясностью понимает, что это может быть ловушкой. Так или иначе, Рен, наверняка, узнал о том, что Хакс без зазрения совести сдал его Сноуку. И хоть генерал сразу же пожалел о своих словах, это его не оправдывало.  
  
\- Иди сюда, - зовущий его голос одновременно и похож на голос Рена, и не является им, и хорошо знаком Хаксу по предыдущему опыту их взаимодействия.  
  
Он идет медленно, чувствуя, как сердце метнулось в горло, колотясь у корня языка и мешая дышать. Его подозрения подтверждаются, когда он достигает спальни: Кайло где-то раздобыл еще один шлем. В полном облачении Рен сидит на кровати, подпирая спиной стену; даже капюшон натянул. Обновка очень похожа на его предыдущий шлем, хотя в этот раз на маске больше металлических деталей. А может и меньше; Хакс не вел им счет прежде и считать их сейчас кажется слишком нервным занятием. Несмотря на очевидное сходство, новая маска выглядит куда более зловещей, возможно за счет более широкой части, скрывающей респиратор, почти как у Вейдера.  
  
\- Где ты его достал? - спрашивает Хакс, когда взаимное молчание начинает затягиваться.  
  
\- Сделал сам, - отвечает Рен. Хаксу решительно не нравится слышать его отфильтрованный вокодером голос и не иметь возможности видеть его лица.  
  
\- Сделал? - с недоверием интересуется генерал. - Здесь на корабле?  
  
\- Разумеется. Ты ведь знаешь, что здесь есть мастерская? А у меня есть навыки в сварке.  
  
\- Владеешь навыками в сварке? Серьезно?  
  
\- Именно, - Рен устраивает затянутые в перчатки ладони на коленях. - По правде говоря, тот вуки, что подстрелил меня, был тем, кто меня этому научил.  
  
\- Что ж... - Хакс в некотором смятении оглядывает комнату. - Странно такое слышать.  
  
\- Однако это правда.  
  
\- Я и не оспаривал правдивость твоих слов. У тебя весьма... богатая на события жизнь. Послушай, я впечатлен, что ты позвал меня потрахаться на напоследок, но если расположен предаваться ностальгии об уроках сварки под надзором вуки, я, пожалуй, оставлю тебя.  
  
\- Нет. Подойди.  
  
Хакс делает шаг вперед без колебаний, не желая давать Рену повод думать, что он боится. Ему скорее любопытно, как далеко все может зайти. По сравнению с двумя предыдущими разами, он стал осмотрительнее в своем любопытстве; Хакс понимает, что на позитивной ноте для него это не закончится.  
  
\- Ты чего-то ждешь? - Хакс замирает около кровати и смотрит с опаской. Рен неподвижен; он сидит, вытянув одну ногу перед собой, вторая свешивается с кровати, упираясь ботинком в пол. - Раздевайся.  
  
Хакс с бесстрастным выражением лица стаскивает с плеч шинель. Рен наверняка хочет, чтобы он снова спросил его о шлеме: не откуда он взялся, а почему он надел его именно сейчас; черта с два Хакс спросит, он не в том настроении. Генерал разоблачается медленно, в частности потому, что ему нравится раздеваться перед Реном, производящим впечатление расчетливого хищника, в любую секунду готового наброситься на жертву; жаль, что он лишен возможность видеть его лицо.  
  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я снял шлем, - произносит Рен. Пропущенный через голосовые фильтры, его насмешливый тон раздражает еще сильнее, чем вживую.   
  
\- Поступай, как знаешь, -отвечает на этот выпад Хакс. Он стягивает перчатки, снимает пояс и принимается расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке.  
  
Обычно он никак не препятствовал Рену, позволяя смотреть вглубь себя, но в этот раз, ощутив, как магистр с интересом рвется в его сознание, он противится вторжению и считает пуговицы, стараясь очистить голову от любых других мыслей.  
  
Рен лишь смеется, и от этого искусственного звука волоски на шее встают дыбом. Хакс не столько смущен, сколько разочарован; не на это он рассчитывал по дороге сюда. Сняв ботинки и носки, он стаскивает брюки вместе с бельем, отбрасывает их в сторону и подходит к кровати.  
  
\- Фуражка, - делает замечание Рен. - Сними ее.  
  
Очень подло с его стороны напоминать о вчерашнем и если он хотел поставить генерала в неловкое положение, то преуспел. Хакс следует указанию и снимает головной убор, оставляя его на прикроватном столике. Тем временем Рен расстегивает штаны, высвобождая свой уже возбужденный член; кажется, ему тоже пришлось выжидать этот час, а может даже весь день.   
  
Хакс заводится от одного только вида. И сейчас, возбудившись без единого прикосновения, он признает, что весь день ждал, когда же его выдержка полетит ко всем чертям: еще раз поддаться желанию и пожалеть об этом на утро. В последний раз.  
  
\- Можешь приступать, - Рен разводит колени, освобождая пространство для него. - Мы оба знаем, что ты хочешь взять его в рот.  
  
Хакс медлит, размышляя, сделать ли это на кровати или все же встать на колени на пол. Он предпочел бы кровать, однако... А гори оно все! Хватит врать самому себе. Разумеется, на пол. Он опускается на колени, не отводя взгляда от лица Рена, точнее от того места, где оно должно быть.  
  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я снял шлем, - повторяет Рен.  
  
Хакс лишь пожимает плечами и коротко и дразняще лижет его член. Щеки вспыхивают от безудержного желания повторить движение, а ведь раньше он спокойно обходился без этого. Рен приятен на вкус; на задворках сознания Хакса копошится мысль, что он впервые прикасается к коже Рена языком, остальное лишь частности.  
  
\- Повтори, - Рен прикладывает усилие, чтобы просьба звучала, как бесстрастный приказ, но даже через фильтры слышно, как заходится его дыхание.  
  
Хакс ведет языком от основания до головки, все еще не сводя глаз с чужой маски. Раньше, в старой ее вариации,если свет падал под определенным углом, Хакс иногда мог заметить глаза Рена, но теперь он что-то изменил в конструкции, сделав ее полностью непроницаемой. Но генерал уверен, что полностью завладел его вниманием; он снова ведет языком снизу вверх, сдерживая рвущийся из горла стон, и вдруг понимает, что готов продолжать целую ночь, что кончит, так и не прикоснувшись себе, если ему позволят простоять на коленях еще немного. С ним такое уже случалось, хоть и не по его инициативе. Впервые в жизни ему хочется показать кому-то — надменному засранцу Рену, прячущемуся за маской, - насколько он может быть хорош, если захочет.  
  
Член Рена слишком велик, чтобы Хакс смог взять его в рот целиком, но он старается, вбирает чужую плоть насколько может, смакуя ощущения и вкус. Его губы растягиваются до боли, а след от укуса на горле пульсирует, словно в ответ на жжение в углах рта; собственное возбуждение лишь нарастает, закручиваясь внутри спиралью. Хакс выпускает член изо рта, чтобы уделить внимание крупной головке, обводя ее языком, но продолжить не успевает — Рен, едва не задыхаясь в своем шлеме, запускает пальцы в его волосы, собирая в кулак, и отстраняет от себя. Хакс пытается представить, как же магистру, должно быть, жарко и душно, но не преуспевает.  
  
\- Вставай, - велит Рен и поднимает вторую ногу на кровать. - Садись ко мне на колени.  
  
Хакс подчиняется и садится на него верхом. Он тянется назад, готовый насадиться на вожделенный орган, но Рен перехватывает его запястья и дергает на себя, буквально роняя к себе на грудь. Хакс поспешно отстраняется от оказавшейся слишком близко маски и буквально врезается задом во вздымающийся член Рена. Тот ложится в аккурат в ложбинку между его ягодиц, практически доставая до поясницы, и играет роль эдакого естественного рубежа, дальше которого Хаксу не отстраниться.  
  
\- Не сейчас, - говорит Рен, все еще удерживая чужие запястья, и стискивает их сильнее, чем того требует ситуация. Эрекция Хакса ослабевает; все дело в этой чертовой маске и мыслях о покрытом испариной лице Кайло, которое скрывается за ней. Кажется, будто Рен где-то еще, наблюдает за происходящим из другой комнаты. - Ты хочешь, чтобы я снял шлем, - вновь повторяет он, и Хакс раздосадованно стонет.  
  
\- Мне нужно сказать это вслух? - он дергается в грубой хватке, впрочем не прилагая серьезных усилий, чтобы освободиться. - Ты этого добиваешься, придурок?  
  
\- Нет необходимости, - отвечает Рен. - Я и так вижу и чувствую твои желания.  
  
\- Рад за тебя. Мне намно...  
  
\- Скажи зачем? Почему ты хочешь, чтобы я снял его?  
  
Хакс замирает и смотрит на Рена, на его глухую, непроницаемую маску. Он не собирается произносить вслух истинную причину, не находит слов, даже пытаясь сформулировать ее в своей голове. Рен опускает одну руку на его бедро, и давит слегка, побуждая опуститься еще ниже, второй он все еще крепко держит запястье генерала.  
  
_«Можешь отпустить,_ \- думает Хакс. - _Я не сбегу»._  
  
\- В чем принципиальная разница - на мне маска или нет? - допытывается Рен. - Если тебе так не нравится видеть ее, можешь отвернуться, пока я буду тебя трахать. Ты все равно свое получишь, не почувствовав никакой разницы.  
  
\- Ты хоть слышишь, что несешь? - презрительно хмыкает Хакс. - Что это? Очередной приступ дурного настроения? Ведешь себя, как ребенок.  
  
\- Так отвернись же, генерал, и сядь на член, ради которого ты сюда пришел. Я знаю, что ты подготовился, почувствовал через весь корабль, даже не покидая каюты.   
  
Хакс устало качает головой. Ему кажется, что это они уже проходили.   
  
\- Через девять часов ты покинешь этот корабль, - говорит он.  
  
\- И что?  
  
_«Так дай мне посмотреть на тебя»._  
  
Хакс проглатывает рвущиеся наружу слова, не собираясь произносить их вслух, и ждет.  
  
Рен либо успел ухватить его мысли, либо и так собирался снять шлем, - но решает устроить из этого действия целое представление. Он, наконец, отпускает запястье Хакса, убирает ладонь с его бедра и тянется к маске, чтобы отключить фиксаторы. Капюшон спадает с его головы, когда он одним плавным движением стягивает шлем. Его волосы немного влажные от пота, но кажется, что он только что вышел из душа; он даже пахнет своим шампунем и чем-то вроде теплой земли, чем-то, что в стенах холодного корабля заставляет Хакса тосковать по живой природе.  
  
Рен, пожалуй, всем его устраивает. У него темные, очень живые глаза, и шрам, пересекающий его странно притягательное лицо, оказывается, стал значительно тоньше и бледнее.   
  
Хакс хочет коснуться зажившего рубца, но, поймав себя на этом желании, практически отдергивает руку и опускает ее Рену на грудь. Тот тихо вздыхает, губы вздрагивают.   
  
\- Я все-таки воспользовался той штукой, - говорит он. - Мазью, что оставил доктор. Полагаю, я поздно спохватился.  
  
\- Нет. Нет, он... - пожимает плечами Хакс. - Теперь он выглядит гораздо лучше.  
  
\- Но все равно не исчез.  
  
\- Ну да. Ты разве не хотел, чтобы так и было?  
  
\- Ты не хотел.  
  
\- Я что, прости?  
  
Вопрос кто кого подловил так и остается открытым. Врожденная способность генерала бесстрастно выдерживать любой испытующий взгляд подводит его. Хоть Хакс и добился, чтобы магистр снял свой чертов шлем, который лежит теперь рядом с ними, он испытывает затруднение с тем, чтобы прямо посмотреть Рену в глаза. Он кажется серьезным, погруженным в собственные мысли, но при этом несомненное доказательство его возбуждения продолжает стоять колом, удобно устроившись между ягодиц Хакса.   
  
Рен изучающе смотрит в его глаза, может быть, уже забравшись в голову Хакса. Иногда было сложно определить наверняка.  
  
\- Какой же ты жадный, - говорит Кайло и проводит затянутым в черную кожу перчаток пальцем по всей длине эрекции Хакса. Тот пытается не подаваться на встречу ласке слишком уж нетерпеливо; с другой стороны — он и так уже полностью обнажен и сидит на коленях у Рена в ожидании, когда же уже получит обещанное.  
  
\- В каком смысле? - вопрошает генерал; если Рен намеревался задеть его, то эта шпилька прошла мимо цели, не станет он извиняться за свою жажду большего, что затрагивает все сферы его жизни — слишком редко он позволяет себе пойти на поводу у желания.  
  
\- Теперь ты хочешь, чтобы я снял перчатки, - замечает Рен.  
  
\- Я бы не стал возражать.  
  
Кайло усмехается и продолжает поглаживать Хакса кончиком пальца, наблюдая, как меняется выражение его лица. Хаксу не хочется, чтобы Рен знал, но мастурбация — посредством теплой ладони другого человека, без всяких перчаток — была и остается одной из его излюбленных сексуальных практик; в частности потому, что она стала первым доступным ему видом секса, не вызывавшим у него ужаса, неторопливым, практически ленивым. И впервые он практиковал взаимную дрочку в компании другого подростка, по принципу «ты мне — я тебе». Хакс вздрагивает, проклиная про себя телепатию магистра, жалея, что не может скукожиться в комок, пряча внезапно нахлынувшие воспоминания.  
  
Рен так и не снимает перчатки. Он обхватывает правое запястье Хакса и подносит его ладонь к своему лицу, прижимая ее к щеке, а затем тянет вверх, позволяя проследить шрам самыми кончиками пальцев. В груди Хакса теснится чувство, похожее на то, что изнутри скребется об ребра при свободном падении, но он не убирает пальцев со шрама, когда Рен отпускает его руку, сам ведет ими вверх, к переносице и лбу.   
  
«Мне нравятся твои очертания», кажется, так Рен говорил? Хаксу хочется коснуться его рта, но, едва он убирает руку, так и не сделав этого, Кайло снова ловит его за запястье и возвращает ладонь к своему лицу, позволяя чужим пальцам коснуться губ.  
  
Рот Рена широкий, немного искривленный, а пухлые губы на поверку оказываются мягкими — совершенно не похоже на рот самого Хакса. И с чего только ему в голову пришло их сравнить? Он опускает ладонь, не зная, куда ее деть.   
  
Рен поднимает руку — все еще в перчатке — и, в свою очередь, касается губ Хакса, явно не желая, чтобы тот уворачивался. Генерал даже не может придумать названия происходящему; он настолько взвинчен, что ему кажется, будто он сейчас разлетится на осколки, словно лампочка от перепада напряжения, ослепительно вспыхнув напоследок. Рен мягко проводит по его губам подушечкой большого пальца; он наблюдает за Хаксом, будто ждет, что тот вот-вот разорвет контакт, и тяжело дышит, из последних сил удерживая контроль над собой. Хакс, конечно, не телепат, но ему отчего-то кажется, что Рен, как и он, близок к тому, чтобы взорваться в вспышке ослепительного жара, который поглотит их обоих.  
  
\- Этот рот, - заговаривает Рен, когда губы Хакса приоткрываются под его прикосновением, - проклял Новую Республику. Эти губы обрекли ее на погибель.  
  
Он практически шепчет, определенно стараясь, чтобы сказанное звучало чувственно и поэтично. Хакс лишь закатывает глаза. Дурное звенящее напряжение отступает, сменяясь нервической энергией; он хохочет.  
  
\- Прости, - извиняется Хакс, видя, как вытягивается лицо Рена. - Но _«эти губы обрекли ее на погибель»_ , - передразнивает он. - Серьезно?  
  
В глубине глаз Кайло вспыхивает гнев, и генерал понимает, что сказал лишнего, хотя все равно рад, что общее настроение переменилось. Он почти не удивляется нечеловеческой силе и скорости Рена, когда тот поднимает его, разворачивает к себе спиной так, что Хакс трется об его член, усаживаясь сверху. Он совсем не против такой позы, лишь бы только Рен снова не нацепил шлем.  
  
\- Садись,- сквозь сжатые зубы роняет Рен.  
  
Хакс рад получить конкретное указание, рад наконец-то насадиться на член Рена, может даже немного торопится, не обращая внимание на дискомфорт, появившийся после более чем успешных и интенсивных предыдущих подходов. Он замедляется, вобрав в себя практически половину, осознавая, что удержал в себе не так уж много смазки. На его плече появляется обтянутая перчаткой рука Рена; Хакс воспринимает это как просьбу поторопиться и со стоном соскальзывает до конца. Он удовлетворенно выдыхает, разглядывая потолок, и думает о том, что даже хорошо, что он не видит лица Кайло в процессе, но где-то на периферии сознания шевелится страх, что если Хакс отвлечется — Рен исчезнет.  
  
\- Двигайся, - магистр неожиданно тыкает Хакса в спину, будто желая удостовериться не уснул ли тот. - Давай же, ты же за этим и пришел.  
  
Хакс смеется, тихо и теперь совсем не искренне. Так вот каково это — трахаться с психом, считающим, что любая его эмоция, даже мимолетная, обрушит мир или даст рождение новому. Он опирается руками на колени магистра, перенося свой вес на них, наклоняется вперед. Рен идеально недвижим; Хакс заливается краской, внезапно осознав, что выставляется на показ, но неприятное чувство быстро отступает. Ему нравится ощущение чужого члена глубоко внутри; ему как никогда хорошо, когда он двигается на нем, то почти выпуская из себя, то снова опускаясь вниз; он задыхается, захлебывается воздухом от восторга, когда очередное движение выходит слишком резким. Кайло молчит и все еще не двигается. Хакс тоже старается не издавать ни звука, лишь тяжело дышит. Мышцы напряженно гудят от непривычно интенсивной активности, но Хакс подозревает, что Рен только и ждет, когда же он попросит его двигаться самому, когда начет умолять трахнуть себя. Поэтому он стискивает зубы, отказываясь жаловаться на усталость, и ускоряет ритм.  
  
В комнате Рена нет никаких времяизмерительных приборов — сложно сказать, прошла ли всего пара минут или же полчаса. Руки Хакса устало дрожат, а спина ноет от напряжения. Рен все так же хранит молчание, кажется, что у него даже дыхание не сбилось.  
  
\- Что, с этим теперь покончено? - спрашивает Хакс поворачиваясь к магистру боком, но не смотря на него. - Я правильно понимаю? И сейчас ты мне демонстрируешь, что это ниже тебя, даже не смотря на то, что я все еще не слез с тебя?  
  
\- С чем покончено?  
  
К изумлению генерала вопрос звучит искренне.  
  
\- С сексом покончено, - резче, чем собирался, отвечает Хакс, - и всем, что ему сопутствует. Он так сказал... Сказал, что ты их лишишься. Привязанностей и всего прочего, что мешает. Так что, все происходящее для тебя лишь последняя невзятая планка? Что молчишь? Как ты собираешься оправдываться перед ним? Он же ведь наверняка спросит, чтобы убедиться, что не осталось у тебя никаких слабостей.  
  
Последовавшая пауза вытягивает по спине ознобом и ощущается, как затишье перед бурей, как несущаяся на Хакса неумолимая волна, которая сметет его на своем пути. Но он готов ее встретить.  
  
Хакс улыбается, когда Рен перехватывает его поперек талии, стонет протяжно, когда он с глухим рыком опускает его на четвереньки; Рен до боли стискивает пальцами его бедра и накрывает собой, рвано дыша Хаксу в ухо.  
  
\- Что же я ему скажу, - зло шипит Рен. Хакс вздрагивает, комкает в кулаках простыню, в предвкушении поджимает пальцы на ногах. Он вскрикивает удивленно, когда ладонь Рена оборачивается вокруг его члена и по-собственнически сжимает; ему требуется пара секунд, чтобы прорваться сквозь захлестнувшее с новой силой возбуждение и толику испуга, прежде чем осознать, что Рен держит его голой рукой. - Что же я ему скажу, - чуть спокойнее повторяет магистр. Он отстраняется от спины Хакса и толкается вперед, вытягивая из Хакса благодарный стон. - Что же я скажу.  
  
\- Вот и я тебя спрааа... спрашиваю, - успевает сказать Хакс перед тем как сорваться в безудержные стоны; Рен, наконец-то, берет его так, как надо, глухо рыча после каждого толчка и двигая рукой по члену генерала в том же рваном ритме. Хакс падает на локти, упираясь лбом в матрас, прогибаясь в спине еще сильнее. Он и не ждет никакого ответа на свой вопрос. Рен вбивается в Хакса с такой силой, что матрас начинает потихоньку сползать с кровати.  
  
\- Я скажу ему, - магистр снова едва не шепчет на ухо, - что я меньше, чем за три дня превратил его лучшего генерала в свою игрушку, не пошевелив и пальцем. Что он, стоя на коленях, умолял меня взять его, делать с ним все, что пожелаю. Я скажу ему, что заставил самого могущественного человека на его самом ценном корабле страдать от мысли, что я оставлю его, даже когда я все еще буду в нем.  
  
Хакс стонет, хотя собирался рассмеяться. Звук искажается в горле, становясь чем-то совершенно иным, нежели задумывалось. Он жмурится и снова прячет лицо, утыкаясь в матрас. Он слишком распялен членом Рена, слишком возбужден, слишком заблудился в себе; он теряет последний контроль и кричит. Голос снова надламывается, превращаясь в невнятное бормотание.  
  
_«Тшшш»,_ \- успокаивающе раздается в голове голос Рена; звук проникает в каждую клеточку тела Хакса, одновременно и баюкая его, и швыряя остатки его сознания на острые скалы, разбивая и восстанавливая заново, прежде чем его осколки отлетят слишком далеко.  
  
\- Я знаю, - Рен то ли говорит вслух, то ли снова вещает из глубин разума Хакса; генерал даже задуматься над этим не может. Его тело сотрясает сухим рыданием пока он кончает; руки Кайло удерживают его практически нежно.  
  
Рен не отстает от него, кончая с уже привычных глухим стоном. Хакс тянет простыню к себе, пряча глаза и лицо, попеременно искажающееся облегчением и отчаянием. Он всхлипывает, все еще чувствуя Рена в себе, чувствуя всем телом, и радуется, что успел спрятать глаза — он больше не в силах сопротивляться нахлынувшей боли. Все верно. Рен заглянул в него, едва бросив взгляд. И что сделал Хакс? Он распахнул перед ним все двери, которые так тщательно баррикадировал, чтобы позволить ему увидеть абсолютно все. О чем он только думал? Неужели действительно надеялся после этого уйти не замаранным, удовлетворенным и с легким сердцем?   
  
Хакс тяжело валится на бок, так и не расставаясь с простыней; но она не скрывает ни его всхлипываний, ни вздрагивающих плеч. Ему больно дышать.   
  
\- Освещение, - зло командует Рен системе, словно отчитывает солдата, случайно забредшего в комнату. - Мощность на ноль процентов.  
  
Хакс до боли прикусывает губу и изо всех сил старается не издавать ни звука, желая раствориться в затопившей комнату темноте. Он делает глубокий вдох и медленно выдыхает, все еще вздрагивая от отголосков оргазма, вытрясшего из него душу.   
  
Рен же сопит сердитой бантой и укладывается рядом, прижимаясь к спине Хакса, а затем и вовсе обнимает того поперек груди и притягивает к себе. Он никак не реагирует на укрытое лицо генерала, позволяя ему продолжать делать вид, будто ничего не происходит.   
  
Кайло дышит ему в шею, и Хакс вспоминает как Рен прохладным касанием ладони излечил синяки, которые оставил на его шее. От одного только воспоминания его бросает в неестественный жар, который расползается из-под челюсти к кадыку и вниз по груди, обволакивая собой беспокойно бьющееся сердце и оседая в животе уютным комом, настолько теплым, что судорожное напряжение отпускает сведенные плечи Хакса. Он выдыхает, уже гораздо легче и свободнее, и немного подается назад; Рен прижимается к нему еще теснее.  
  
\- Мне жаль, - нарушает он тишину, и звучит это совершенно абсурдно.  
  
\- Не надо врать, - отвечает Хакс слабым и надтреснутым голосом. В другой ситуации генерал бы обеспокоился тем, что кто-то может его услышать пока он в таком состоянии, но рядом с Реном подобные мысли его не посещают; рядом с ним ему спокойно, настолько, что он решается убрать треклятую простыню с лица.   
  
Рен определенно что-то с ним сотворил, но позлиться на него Хакс успеет потом; завозившись под обхватившей его рукой, он переворачивается на другой бок и прячет лицо на груди у Кайло. Он чувствует себя в безопасности рядом с безжалостной силой, одновременно опустошившей и спасшей его, сумевшей сорвать с него маску безразличия и отстраненности. Всего этого не должно было произойти, но что, если бы этого так и не случилось? Хакс леденеет при мысли, что мог так никогда и не узнать, каково это — погружаться так глубоко, при этом все еще оставаясь на вершине мира. Он мог бы бесконечно ставить себя выше всех живущих и когда-либо живших существ, мог бы всю жизнь патетически драть глотку, неся в мир нерушимую истину Первого ордена, так и не узнав, каким обожаемым и незаменимым может себя чувствовать, пока Рен гладит его по волосам, утыкаясь своим несуразным носом в его щеку.  
  
Это не продлится долго, нет: придать значение подобному значит позволить каждому, испытавшему нечто похожее, смотреть на него свысока; неясное еще чувство быстро улетучится, оставив после себя лишь блеклое воспоминание о власти, которую имело над ним.   
  
Хакс отлучается в ванную комнату, где находит пяткой крохотный осколок зеркала, ругнувшись сквозь зубы, когда стекло вонзилось в кожу. Он включает свет и, морщась, извлекает осколок. Все-таки Рен пропустил один, когда убирал учиненный беспорядок. Кто бы сомневался.  
  
Когда генерал возвращается в спальню, в ней все еще темно; в передней комнате освещение также выключено. Если Хакс погасит свет в ванной, их окутает идеальная тьма, сделает невидимыми друг для друга. Рен наблюдает за ним с кровати. Он уже уложил обе подушки себе под спину и натянул простыню до груди, сложив руки на животе. Без своих перчаток и ненавистного Хаксу шлема, вовсе пропавшего из поля зрения, магистр выглядит практически голым.  
  
\- Я пойду, - говорит Хакс; его голос практически стал нормальным.  
  
\- Не уходи, - просит Рен, когда он делает шаг к своей сваленной кучей одежде.  
  
\- Почему?  
  
\- Потому что...- отвечает Кайло; свет из ванной освещает лишь половину его лица, останавливаясь почти вровень с линией шрама. - Потому что у нас осталось всего восемь часов.  
  
_Потому что я все еще боюсь его. Потому что не хочу оставаться один._  
  
Хакс не уверен, вложил ли эти слова ему в голову Рен, или ему самому просто хотелось услышать их от него. Он гасит свет в ванной, и моментально нахлынувшая темнота стирает все, что есть в спальне. Хаксу кажется, что они вдвоем напились чего-то покрепче бренди, и уже сейчас хочет забыть все, что они наговорили друг другу за ночь. Невербальные откровения Рена, даже если они не вымысел Хакса, ничуть не облегчают ситуацию. Если Кайло действительно напуган и не хочет оставаться наедине с пустотой в последние часы своей старой жизни, то все еще хуже, чем кажется; у Рена настоящий талант все портить. Но Хакс осторожно подходит кровати и натыкается на край сдвинутого матраса, тянется вслепую, шаря руками, пока не находит ладонь Рена; он не выпускает ее из своей пока забирается к нему под простыню, сворачиваясь под боком.  
  
\- Холодно у тебя, - замечает Хакс, натягивая простыню до уха; под его ладонью мерно бьется сердце Кайло.  
  
\- На всем корабле холодно, - отвечает Рен, пропуская через пальцы волосы генерала, и прижимается щекой к его лбу. - Космос вообще холодный.  
  
Хакс фыркает и дергается под его прикосновением. «Космос вообще холодный», какая проницательность. Он чувствует, как Рен улыбается.  
  
\- Скоро все закончится, - говорит Хакс. Это и угроза, и предостережение. - Завтра. Хотя, уже сегодня.  
  
\- Знаю.   
  
\- И какой во все этом смысл?  
  
Рен пожимает плечами, вздергивает подбородок и вздыхает; воздух шевелит волосы генерала.  
  
\- Я скажу тебе потом.  
  
\- Ты так говоришь, потому что сам не знаешь.  
  
\- Да, но я надеюсь, что узнаю, - тон магистра практически шутливый, хотя он совсем не шутит, - рано или поздно. В этом вся разница между нами.  
  
***  
Хакс засыпает, но сон его не глубок, и вскоре он просыпается вновь, укладывается поудобнее, перекатываясь на другой бок. Рен следует за ним; Хакс не возражает — в спальне холодно, а магистр оборачивается вокруг него, грея, словно одеяло. Рен не спит и генерал чувствует, как в воздухе ощутимо повисает незаданный вопрос; он словно рябь от дождя на поверхности озера, которая быстро пропадает, но нарушает спокойствие достаточно, чтобы мешать заснуть.  
  
\- Кто такой Генри? - наконец-то интересуется Рен.  
  
Хакс удивленно вздрагивает и распахивает глаза.  
  
\- Никто, - он елозит под чужим весом; Рен огромный и тяжелый. Хакс не горит желанием отвечать на вопрос. - Просто мальчик, с которым я учился в Академии. Как же я его ненавидел.  
  
\- За что же?  
  
\- На первом году учебы в академии на Арканисе он каким-то образом узнал, что... Не важно. Он отвел меня в сторону однажды и сказал, что мы должны рассказать о том, что случилось со мной. Не знаю кому, видимо, моему отцу. Кому бы мы ни рассказали, это тотчас донесли бы до него. Генри ошибочно полагал, что инцидент был разовый, ха! Он хотел помочь мне, говорил, что все будет в порядке. И я сломался. Я... был просто мальчишкой, - без двух месяцев пятнадцать, если быть точнее. Хаксу не хочется говорить об остальном, но чтобы избежать недопонимания, он продолжает, хоть Рен и так все видит сам. - Я позволил ему обнять себя и разревелся у него на плече, словно девчонка. В тот момент, когда я отошел от него, я уже ненавидел его за это. Да и что бы мы сделали? Два подростка против системы, которой, в общем-то, нет дела до того, что происходит с ее отдельными шестеренками. Мы ничего бы не смогли добиться. Виновникам лишь объявили бы выговор, и то не факт. Но если бы мой отец их отчислил, это повлекло бы куда более серьезные последствия. Пошли бы слухи обо мне, его сыне. Эти подонки знали, что защищены.  
  
Хакс выдавливает из себя улыбку, вспоминая, как убил каждого из них, одного за другим. Он все еще не может прогнать из головы лица Генри, не может забыть с какой жалостью тот смотрел на него, как не мог поверить, что с ним такое случилось, что вообще произошло хоть с кем-то.   
  
\- Что мы могли сделать? - продолжает он. - Просто двое детей против отлаженной машины, которая и породила этих... хищников. Его ждала бы та же участь, что и меня, узнай они, что он хочет помочь мне. Поэтому я его ненавидел, даже не смотрел в его сторону и всячески отталкивал, едва он появлялся поблизости.  
  
\- Ты... убил его? - несколько смущенно спрашивает Рен. Он что-то увидел в его сознании, чего не может понять без пояснения. Как необычно.  
  
\- Нет, - отвечает Хакс и лжет. - Но он был губернатором Куоры, на Раклане.  
  
\- На... Ох, понятно.  
  
Раклан был одной из пяти планет, которые генерал отдал приказ уничтожить. Как бы то ни было, на тех планетах было множество Генри, как и везде. Тот самый Генри был спокойным и мягким юношей с карими глазами и темными волосами. Он вечно носил отвратительную стрижку и был склонен к полноте. Ему не следовало волноваться за Хакса. Он научил его не заниматься подобными глупостями, но ничто не мешало Генри впоследствии найти за кого переживать. И если они заботились о нем в равной степени, то, наверняка, последовали за ним на Раклан в убогий городишко, где и погибли. Это даже смешно: отправиться куда-то следом за кем-то, кто является для тебя всей жизнью, чтобы в мгновение ока стать облаком пыли.  
  
\- Я убил своего отца, - заговаривает Рен после непродолжительного молчания.  
  
\- Да, - отвечает Хакс, потому что фраза магистра больше похожа на вопрос, нежели на утверждение о свершившимся факте. - Убил.  
  
\- Мне кажется, что из-за этого я стал слабее. Но Сноук покажет мне обратный путь.  
  
\- Я рассказал ему...  
  
\- Знаю, - перебивает Рен, прежде чем Хакс успевает сознаться, что упоминал «сомнения» магистра перед Верховным лидером. Разумеется, Рен уже знает об этом; все признания Хакса у него, как на ладони, что одновременно и утомляет, и кружит голову. - Это не важно.  
  
\- Как скажешь, - Хакс ему не верит. Кайло лишь качает головой и утыкается лицом ему в затылок.  
  
\- Поспи немного, - бормочет он, словно сам себе. Хакс сопротивляется сну, но будучи не в силах продолжать держать глаза открытыми, закрывает их; спиной он чувствует, как с каждым вздохом поднимается и опадает грудь Кайло.  
  
В голове Хакса набатом бьется мысль, что он погибнет без чужого тепла, к которому так быстро успел привязаться, хоть и отдает себе отчет в том, что сейчас им управляют эмоции. Это всего лишь одна ночь, которую он с сожалением и благодарностью будет вспоминать до конца жизни.  
  
***  
Когда он просыпается, освещение работает на полную мощность. Рена рядом нет. Как нет ни одной простыни, ни даже подушек. Вся комната выглядит голой и нежилой. Хакс замечает, что пропала и его одежда. Вместе с сапогами. Нет и фуражки, оставленной им на прикроватном столике.  
  
\- Рен? - зовет он, чувствуя, как внутри медленно расползается холодный липкий страх.  
  
Ответа нет.  
  
На столе в углу комнаты отсутствует графин и стаканы. Хакс встает и открывает шкаф.   
  
Пусто.  
  
Он заглядывает в ванную, цепляясь дрожащими пальцами за дверной косяк: ни полотенец, ни занавески для душа; ничего, во что можно было бы закутаться, чтобы добраться до своей каюты. Словно спасаясь от вражеского огня, Хакс торопится в переднюю комнату и вскрикивает от ужаса, когда видит открытую настежь входную дверь. Люди проходят мимо, некоторые бросают взгляд на каюту Рена и видят внутри пустой комнаты абсолютно голого Хакса, трясущегося от холода и страха, прикрывающегося обеими ладонями.   
  
Они начинают собираться у дверного проема, сперва лишь широко скалясь в улыбке, а затем начинают хохотать, указывая на него пальцами. Все они — младшие офицеры, им положено бояться генерала до дрожи в коленках, но они не выказывают ни капли уважения. Хакс начинает узнавать их лица — мальчики из Академии, те самые, которые, став взрослыми, умерли под его пытками; живые и невредимые, они смеялись над ним, толпясь у двери, смеялись искренне, радостно, тыкая в его сторону пальцами...  
  
\- Хакс! Эй!  
  
Он резко вздыхает и просыпается. Полуодетый Рен, хмурясь, склоняется над ним; его ладонь успокаивающе придерживает за плечо.  
  
\- Какая же дрянь тебе снится, - замечает он и отворачивается, словно речь идет не о кошмаре, об который, казалось, можно порезаться, настолько реальным он был.  
  
Хакс садится и натягивает на плечи простыню, стараясь выровнять дыхание. Освещение работает на пятидесяти процентах мощности. Рен все еще здесь, никуда не исчезает - стоит у шкафа и одевается.  
  
\- Обязательно шпионить и за моими снами? - спрашивает Хакс. Тот факт, что Рен видел хоть что-то, делает сновидение слишком реальным. Его сердце колотится в груди; он с трудом перебарывает желание проверить, закрыта ли входная дверь.  
  
\- Это был самый шумный сон, который мне приходилось слышать, - приглушенно отвечает Рен, все еще стоя к нему спиной, и стягивает с вешалки рубашку. - Его невозможно было игнорировать.  
  
Хакс подтягивает колени к груди и упирается в них локтями, пряча в ладонях лицо. Ему кажется, что он все еще не проснулся. Может от того, что ему не хочется просыпаться, хотя вернуться в тот сон ему бы не хотелось ни за какие блага мира.  
  
\- Я бы так не поступил, - с нажимом произносит Рен и вытаскивает волосы из-за воротника надетой рубашки.  
  
\- Как не поступил бы? - интересуется Хакс, делая вид, что не понимает о чем речь.  
  
Хуже тех хохочущих лиц у двери было то, что Рен-тот-что-во-сне тому поспособствовал — очистил комнату, не оставив ничего, чем можно было бы прикрыться.  
  
Реальный Рен оставляет его вопрос без ответа и надевает свой плащ. Его новый шлем таращится на Хакса со стола, на котором стоят стаканы и графин.  
  
\- Который час? - спрашивает генерал.  
  
\- Тот, когда мне пора уходить, - с преувеличенной, насквозь фальшивой беззаботностью отвечает Кайло. - Мы уже на орбите планеты Сноука. Я полечу на шаттле, один. Уверен, Сноук хочет, чтобы Финалайзер вернулся в прежнюю систему после моего отбытия. Полагаю, твои люди это подтвердят.  
  
Хакс заставляет себя встать с постели и начать одеваться; процесс поиска одежды неприятно царапнул ассоциацией событиями кошмара. Его пальцы нервно подрагивают, пока он застегивает пуговицы кителя. Надев шинель, он вдруг понимает, почему она пахла Реном, хотя никогда с ним не соприкасалась — Хакс сам пахнет, как Рен, и, запахиваясь в шинель, он создает вокруг себя кокон, пропитанный знакомым запахом.  
  
Он цепляет на голову фуражку и идет в ванную удостовериться, что волосы не выбиваются из-под нее, но приступ колющей боли в пятке, теперь надежно защищенной подошвой сапога, напоминает, что зеркала в ванной больше нет. Кажется, что его пятка повстречала тот злосчастный осколок много лет назад, еще в Академии, а то и вовсе в какой-то параллельной вселенной, где какой-то здоровяк нашептывал ему глупости в постели и охранял его сон от кошмаров. Восприятие времени спуталось и в голове, привычной к упорядоченности событий, царит полный бардак; именно поэтому Хакс не любит говорить о своем прошлом. Есть лишь одна вещь, соотнесенная с временем, в которой он уверен совершенно точно — Рен уходит, уходит прямо сейчас, покидает корабль и направляется к Сноуку. Хакс продолжает убеждать себя, что все встанет на свои места. Он оборачивается и видит полностью одетого Рена, нет только перчаток; в подмышке он держит тяжелый шлем.   
  
\- Хочешь, я уйду первым? - равнодушно интересуется генерал; Кайло качает головой.  
  
\- Пойдем вместе, - отвечает он. - Ты был прав. Мне плевать, что подумает твоя команда.  
  
Хакс имел ввиду совсем не это, но не поправляет его. По пути к двери он замечает, что шлем Вейдера пропал со своего пьедестала, но идущий следом Рен не проявляет никакого беспокойства; Хакс задумывается, а не померещилось ли ему, что этот зловещий артефакт вообще там был. Он тянется к панели управления, чтобы открыть дверь, но Рен перехватывает его руку своей, все еще не затянутой в перчатку. Хакс поднимает глаза и встречается с ним взглядом. Ему страшно.  
  
Кайло подносит ладонь генерала к своему лицу и прижимает ее к щеке, давит слегка на пальцы, ведет к своим губам. Хакс тоже не надевал перчаток, он затолкал их в карман шинели, надеясь на что-то подобное. Сегодня он спокойно выдерживает чужой взгляд, но все равно оказывается не готов к тому, что может последовать дальше.  
  
\- Ты так мал, - говорит Рен, не убирая от лица его ладони, потирает подушечкой большого пальца костяшки Хакса.  
  
\- Мы с тобой одного роста, - вспыхивает Хакс; разница есть, но совершенно незначительная, - практически.  
  
Рен слегка улыбается, цепляя краешком губ ребро ладони.  
  
\- Так мал, - повторяет Рен уже мягче. - И не важно сколько людей будет стоять и слушать, как ты доказываешь обратное.  
  
Генерал должен бы чувствовать себя оскорбленным, но Рен говорит эти слова с такой нежностью, словно Хакс последняя маленькая вещь, которую он видит в своей жизни, словно Рен любит, поправочка, ценит его за это.  
  
\- Подержи-ка, - Рен отпускает его руку и дает шлем. Хаксу не хочется прикасаться к нему, но еще меньше ему хочется признаваться, что он боится этой вещи. Он берет его обеими руками и наблюдает, как Рен натягивает перчатку; он убеждает себя, что должен радоваться разочарованию, разгоревшемуся вокруг боли, так точно предсказанной Реном, что стоит ее стыдиться. - Нет, - отрезает Рен, не поднимая головы, поправляет рукав.  
  
\- Нет? - на ум никак не идет язвительная реплика, лимит исчерпан.  
  
Кайло накрывает его руки на шлеме своими и смотрит в глаза. Он подходит вплотную, пока шлем не оказывается зажат между ними, и только потом касается голой ладонью его щеки. Не отводить глаза становится куда сложнее, и Хакс рад закрыть их, когда лицо Рена склоняется ниже. Когда их губы соприкасаются, становится ясно, что магистр очень давно не целовался, если вообще практиковал поцелуи, но Хаксу нет дела; губы Рена намного мягче, чем чувствовались под пальцами. Их неуверенный, практически робкий, поцелуй стремительно превращается в несдержанный и голодный; шлем мешает им вжаться друг в друга. Хакс всегда находил фразу «забыл, как дышать» пошлой и глупой, но сейчас она невероятно к месту; он боится, ему кажется, что один не вовремя сделанный вздох — и все закончится. Он рад, что его руки заняты шлемом, иначе бы он просто не знал бы куда их деть. Возможно, Хакс сделал бы что-то отчаянное и ужасно смущающее, например, вцепился бы в выдающиеся уши Рена, зарываясь пальцами в его шевелюру. Хорошо, что руки заняты. Этот мокрый поцелуй и так достаточно смущает его, чтобы еще больше усугублять ситуацию.  
  
_«Зачем все это?»_ , - думает Хакс, вытягивая шею и становясь на цыпочки, желая получить больше; но они разрывают поцелуй, заполошно дыша друг другу в губы; генерал заглядывает в полуприкрытые глаза Кайло.  
  
\- Затем, что тебе нравится, - отвечает Рен, и его слова звучат так близко от чужих губ, что это можно считать еще одним поцелуем, - И ты не хочешь останавливаться.  
  
Хакс стонет и порывисто сминает губы Рена, едва ли не кусая, пряча за грубостью эхо жалкого звука, что прошивает позвоночник дрожью и с такой силой рвется наружу, что это практически приятно. А, к черту: невероятно приятно, и когда Рен тянется к нему, углубляя поцелуй, становится легче признаться себе, что да, совершенно не хочет останавливаться.  
  
Но им все же приходится. Хакс опускается обратно на пятки, Рен выпрямляется. На какое-то мгновение генералу кажется, что они поцелуются еще раз; он не может поверить, что все уже закончилось. Но Рен отнимает свою ладонь от его лица, а затем и вовсе отступает на шаг, надевая вторую перчатку. Он не поднимает глаз, когда забирает из рук Хакса свой шлем.   
  
Есть что-то ужасно неправильное в происходящем: Рен смотрит Хаксу в глаза в последний раз, уже занося над головой расстегнутый шлем; с тихим шипением становится на место маска, и щелкают замки фиксаторов. Хаксу хочется отвернуться, хотя бы отвести глаза, но врожденная способность выдерживать любой взгляд оппонента снова дает о себе знать. Он удерживается от порыва облизать губы, чтобы почувствовать чужой вкус. Тем временем, Рен накидывает капюшон.  
  
\- Пора идти, - его голос искажается вокодером. Хакс тянется к панели управления, надеясь, что Рен снова его остановит.  
  
Не останавливает.  
  
Они покидают каюту вместе и бок о бок следуют в один из доков. Генералу следовало бы отправиться на мостик, но никто не посмеет сказать ему, что он не вправе посмотреть, как Рен садится в шаттл, который унесет того прочь с корабля. Хакс до конца не понимает, зачем ему это. Он словно в очередном сне, знакомо скручивающим внутренности, таком же сюрреалистическом. В доке вахту несут трое лейтенантов, вставших навытяжку с появлением генерала; Хакс даже не смотрит в их сторону, его внимание поглощено Реном, забивающим необходимые координаты в навигационную систему ближайшего шаттла. Магистр отбывает налегке, значит все те флаконы с шампунем и мылом, выстроенные в ряд на полке в душе, будут дожидаться его возвращения. Может статься, что когда он вернется, - если вернется, — они ему вовсе и не понадобятся. Вдруг он научится соблюдать гигиену при помощи Силы? Хакс вынуждает себя улыбнуться этой мысли. Рен оборачивается к нему, закончив подготовку шаттла к отлету.  
  
\- Генерал, - едва заметный кивок.  
  
\- Рен, - дежурный ответ.  
  
\- Я буду на связи с Орденом, если необходимо.  
  
Хакс в этом сомневается.  
  
\- Что ж, - говорит он, не зная что добавить. Да прибудет с тобой Сила? Нет, это джедайская тема, к тому же, у них были зрители. - Мои наилучшие пожелания Верховному лидеру.  
Рен не отвечает, да и сложно его в этом обвинить — ужасный выбор слов для прощания. Хакс отмотал бы все назад и попробовал еще раз, но Рен уже садится в шаттл. Он ни разу не оборачивается.  
  
За ним закрываются створы шлюза.  
  
Хакс подходит к ближайшему панорамному окну и наблюдает, как шаттл удаляется от корабля. Бледно-зеленая планета под ними носит безликое буквенно-цифирное название X-789, едва ли известное остальной галактике. Хакс проводил исследования, в попытках узнать о планете больше, но данные архива лишь подтверждали факт ее существования.   
  
Когда шаттл успешно приземляется в пункте назначения, на датапад Хакса приходит уведомление; сухой отчет по стандартной форме, автоматически отправленный учетной программой шаттла. Хакс открывает его, чтобы просмотреть детали. В строке «Пассажиры» кто-то вписал: «Один пассажир. Раса — человек, пол — мужской; (Рен, Кайло)».  
  
Кайло. Какое нелепое имя выбрал ему Сноук. Хакс смотрит на датапад, размышляя, а не изменить ли ему отчет, воспользовавшись невнимательностью офицеров, изменив содержимое строки.  
  
_Один великовозрастный ребенок, которого кое-кто не сумел спасти от уготованной судьбы._  
  
Он не винит себя; это было бы смешно. Среди его привычек не значится спасение людей. Рен стал исключением, и то из-за поступившего приказа. Возможно, Хакс больше никогда не увидит его и уж совершенно точно больше не хочет его спасать. Он уже бегал по колено в снегу по взрывающейся планете и оттаскивал Рена от ширящегося зева преисподней. Ничего хорошего из этого не вышло.  
  
Финализатор покидает орбиту безликой планеты, едва генерал всходит на мостик, и на полной скорости направляется обратно, туда, где их ждет новая схватка с Сопротивлением. Хакс ждет не дождется этого дня. Предстоит много кропотливой работы по подготовке UT-5278 к секретной миссии, и первым на повестке дня значится уведомление девушки о присвоении ей нового имени. Какое-то время он пишет официальное сообщение, которое Ута затем передаст ей. Хаксу всегда нравилось заниматься написанием речей для выступлений и служебных объявлений, составлять указы и распоряжения.   
  
Обычно он снимает шинель во время собраний, вешая ее на спинку стула. В своем кабинете генерал тоже редко ходит в ней, все-таки она немного стесняет движения и порой просто неудобна.  
  
Но сегодня на Финалайзере тише и холоднее, чем обычно. Он не снимает шинель ни на одном из собраний, ни за обедом. Ночью он берет ее с собой в постель, кутаясь в нее, утыкается носом в воротник и делает глубокий вдох.


End file.
